


Sunrise and Moonset through Winter

by HouseofTroi



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Native American/First Nations Mythology, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anti-Imprinting, Awesome Charlie Swan, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Beta Wanted, Birth Control, Brazilian Folklore, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Child Loss, Child Soldiers, Codependency, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent Issues, Dark Edward Cullen, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, English Civil War, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Free Will, Gen, Good Parent Charlie Swan, Imprinting, Infant Death, Infertility, M/M, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Bella Swan, POV Charlie Swan, POV Jacob Black, Past Infidelity, Portuguese, Post-Eclipse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Poverty, Promiscuity, Recovery, References to Depression, Safe Sane and Consensual, Science, Sex Education, Sexual Fantasy, Spirits, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampire Bites, Welsh Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofTroi/pseuds/HouseofTroi
Summary: The supernatural world is bigger than just vampires and shape-shifting wolves.  There are more things than dreamt of in Stephanie Myers Philosophy.  Spirits, old gods, and fairies navigate the world with humans.  Vampires are not top of the food chain.  These beings all exist with people to keep the world in balance.  This is an idea born of sleep deprivation and aggravation that no one tried to reprogram Bella from an abusive/toxic relationship pattern with everyone.  I wanted Bella to grow and develop.  Languages are to be used, such as Portuguese and Welsh.   A little of the Quileute language.“You smell like candy.”“Just like you, fy annwyl un.”  His laugh is deep.   I know what he called me.  I remember that also from my grandpa.“Why do you call me, my dear one?”  He stops.   He inclines his head and touches his to mine softly.“You are dear.  We, your family, are going to remind you. I am going to remind you and my nephew Charlie, your father, of how dear you are.”
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Bella Swan & Angela Weber, Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Billy Black & Bella Swan, Billy Black & Charlie Swan, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Embry Call & Leah Clearwater, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater, Leah Clearwater & Emily Young, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Oberon & Puck & Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream), Oberon/Titania (Midsummer Night's Dream), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Bella POV I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight meets Shakespeare with Inuit Legends and Brazilian folklore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fairies and spirits exist. Think of the Coyote spirit of the Southwest Native American Tribes and folklore of around the world. If you have vampires and shape-shifting wolves the size of ponies, you can have other supernatural creatures. At some early point, the various factions created a compact of non-interference. Vampires left Fae touched alone, and Fae did not interfere in Vampire's hunting. The Vampires could never grow to a point where they threatened the continuation of humanity. Spirits and Shifters were neutral in the pact. They could do as they pleased.
> 
> I am going with the vampires who cannot father children. Stephanie Meyer's vampires are marble with venom instead of blood. The only fluid they have is venom. Bella and Edward cannot kiss due to venom. If Edward has seminal fluid, it would be venom. I am going with no fluid, so no babies or transformation due to ejaculation from vampires. I could also argue that they could not have an erection since they have no beating heart, but so many find vampires sexy.
> 
> Imprinting for irresistible romantic compulsion is horrifying. Adults imprinting on children is grotesque if the person is supposed to be their romantic soul mate. That is called grooming. See this for more details, https://www.nspcc.org.uk/what-is-child-abuse/types-of-abuse/grooming/ . I have experience with children who have been abused as part of Foster Care. ALL kinds of NOPE.   
> I can see an irresistible bond as to anchor the wolf warrior to the tribe. Give the spirit warrior something to care about that is not the pack. An imprint can be any variant of strong emotional bonds. Characters would have their own agency about how it proceeds. People misread their own emotions all the time.
> 
> I am adjusting the Twilight Timeline- the year is 2010. Living people's ages are the same.
> 
> Languages are going to be utilized. Welsh for Fairy and assorted others such as Portuguese for Brazil. A little of the Quileute language: It is, unfortunately, a dead language. There were ten elderly speakers in 1977, and "a few" in 1999.[5] The Quileute Nation is attempting to prevent the loss of the language by teaching it in the Quileute Tribal School, using books written for the students by the tribal elders. Twilight has increased interest in the tribe and helped them financially.

* * *

A feminine husky voice is speaking. The voice is whiskey topped tea..” Robin, a losgodd y pethau bastard yn dda?’

“The bastards burned well. I left letters in Volterra, Romania, and Egypt. “

My eyes can't open, and the voices sound muffled like my head is wrapped in a dense blanket. I struggle. It is daylight. The male voice is describing a fight with a vampire. My throat is so dry. No, two vampires. 

“Valiant Puck! You are so swift!. " That confuses me.

“I put a girdle round about the earth in forty minutes.” A young man’s voice exclaims with pride. I force my eyes to open. There is a petite woman with long red hair speaking with who I recognize as Robin from the night before. She has strands of silver in her hair. She looks at him with a wide smile. Her hand touches his arm.

"I . .." I try to speak. They both start. She rushes over to me. I see a heart-shaped face with verdant green eyes. She has a widow’s peak. 

* * *

August 15th, 2010 5:23 a.m.UTC

* * *

_“And then quite distinctly, I felt the splintering along the fissure line in my heart as the smaller part wrenched itself away from the whole.”_

* * *

How did I get here? I am in a foreign country and fleeing my husband and honeymoon with an elderly couple's help. I don't speak Portuguese. This old woman is helping me walk. Her grasp is gentle as she leads me to the boat dock. Her husband is signaling someone from the end of the dock. She keeps muttering Anhangá and Orixia. Is it a prayer? Is she trying to ask for protection for me? I am not worth it. I want to tell her to flee. Drop me and flee for her own safety. It is getting harder to keep my eyes open. I feel like I have weights attached to my eyelids. I falter, and her hands slip. I want to scream in pain. Keep moving, Bella. I coach myself. It is not working. Until your heart stops beating, don’t forget that you have options. My inner Jacob reminds me.

“Please.” Her little voice says in English. I grit my teeth and keep going. The woman saw me in the white room in pain, surrounded by the remains of the pillow. Edward had tucked me in after consummating our marriage. He broke the bed and me. She saw me and started muttering. She covered her mouth with her hand. I was embarrassed. I hurt in so many places. The pain meant nothing compared to the embarrassment. She left in tears. I tried to sleep. I think I passed out. Edward had left me a note. He had gone hunting. 

The old woman came back. She cried and then helped me up out of bed. I tried not to scream. I am covered in bruises; certain my left wrist is broken. I think my right hip is as well. I have Edward’s handprints all over me in bruises- they were already purple. How did I get here? I am so tired. It has only been two days since my wedding day.

Your wedding day is supposed to be the ultimate expression of your love. My wedding was the ultimate expression of Cullen’s existence: glamorous and empty. It was all spectacle. I had no input on any of it. Alice decided everything. I couldn't be bothered. I was just worried about Jake. I did not want to get married. I wanted to be changed into a vampire. Or at least, I had to be changed into a vampire. I am not certain about how I feel right now. I made a deal with the Volturi. I have to honor it. It is what I wanted. It is what I want. Just not right now, I am hurting, and I want to go home.

It was Edward’s insistence that we marry. We kept bartering to make this agreement. Wedding for my change. Real honeymoon and sex for the wedding that I did not want. I was so tired of him stopping as I got interested. My excitement was too much for him. Too much for his control, why did I not think of that? It was my fault. I demanded this human experience. He couldn’t control his strength. I insisted. I made him do this. I messed up. I messed him up like my birth broke my parents’ marriage. We should have just done this at home in Forks before the wedding. This pain is my fault. 

I did not want to get married to Edward. I did not want to marry anyone. Not even the love of my life, I saw how that worked with Renee and Charlie. Their marriage breaking up broke my father. Charlie never recovered. He never redecorated his house in Forks. Edward and I would not be them. We would not be Romeo and Juliet. We would live forever, and it would be perfect. Serene and beautiful like his lullaby. My feet sound heavy on the dock of Isle Esme. Who the fuck gives their wife an island in the tropics when they have to avoid the sun? That thought sounds like Jake. 

The sun shone in my eyes, and I felt warm. I missed Jake. My personal sun made me smile and warmed me from the inside out. It was a lie. It was a flash of the lantern. I remember. Jake is lost to me. I hurt him so bad. 

I was so angry that Edward had sent him an invitation. Then I wasn’t, Edward explained why he sent the invitation to have my best friend at our wedding. Jake was gone for so long. I worried, and then he was there. It was perfect. We danced, and it was beautiful. Jake teased me about my honeymoon. I fired back that it would be a real one. Jake lost his temper and had to be pulled out of my reception. My father and the others not in the Pack and the Cullen family were confused by his outburst. The Cullens soothed it all away. Billy looked heartbroken.

I would never return to Forks as a person. I would never return. The new Isabella Cullen would leave Forks for her honeymoon. She would go to Brazil and leave straight for College. Or, she would meet with an accident in Brazil if the change went poorly. Charlie and Renee would be devastated. 

It was all so I could begin my real life. I would be strong. I would be stronger than anyone after I changed. Our love would protect me. I would fade from Charlie and Renee like a dream.

It was a lie. Nothing prepared me for seeing Edward’s eye go black. The pain of losing my virginity. He couldn’t kiss me due to venom. He couldn’t do things to get me ready. He had a lubricant that was kept in a warming pot. He outlined the rules. I couldn’t move or react. I was to stay still. He thrust inside me. He was so cold. It numbed the hurt, but I eventually felt something more than embarrassment. I moved my hip chasing the feeling.

It was too much for him. He pinned me down. I thought my love – our love would keep his vampire nature at bay. I was wrong. I asked him to stop. Begged to stop. I felt my wrist and hip go at separate points; I think he enjoyed my fear and pain. The only thing our love did was have him destroy the pillow in a frenzy instead of biting me. 

He tucked me in and said we would enjoy more of these human moments after hunting for a few days. I just lay there in a stupor. I cried. I begged for help. I begged for Charlie. I never wanted to see my dad more. I want to apologize. I want to tell Charlie that I did not mean it. I take it back. I love him and Renee. I am not afraid of growing old anymore.

A boat covered in flower garlands anchors to the dock—a gangplank land with a thunk. A beautiful afro Brazilian woman stands there. She is in a flowing long-sleeved blue dress tied with a white sash. She cocks her head to the side. The old man kneels, and the woman tries to do the same with me. The beauty in blue holds up her hand to stop her. 

“Bem-vinda e nossa gratidão, minha senhora. Este é o sangue de fada. O vampiro a chamou de esposa.” The man spoke without looking up from the sand. 

“O Vampiro a chamou de esposa? Isso é . . .blasfêmia!” the beauty’s voice soft like the gently lapping waves. Her voice was lulling me into a further stupor. She spoke in English, looking over my head. "Quickly, you must all board my boat. Anhangá is here. “ 

“Sua misericórdia é ilimitada Yemanjá!" the couple says. The old man gets to his feet and grabs my other shoulder. We walk past her to the bow of the boat. They sit me down. I hear the scrape of wood and a motion through the boat. We are pushing off. I am going to make it. 

I hear a growl, and I look to see Edward at the top of the hill near the house. I cannot find the voice to scream. He flickers. A sound stone being shattered echoes. It is the sound I heard in the Newborn fight. In the moonlight, a white deer with red eyes is rearing up on two legs. One hoof strikes Edward to the ground. The second pins him. He grabs at the leg pinning him down. Edward hisses, and I hear the break. The deer screams, and the second hoof cracks his face. He lets go of the leg to scream and grabs at his face. 

Edward flees from the white deer. He’s shrieking, but the sound is off. Filha da fada , a voice whispers in the wind. The deer's eyes glow red. It evaporates like smoke. I lose consciousness feeling the rise and fall of the waves. 

It is dark but warm. Not the oppressive heat and humidity I expect of Brazil, I am warm like a cocoon. It is nice. I want to snuggle into the warmth and try to breathe in the sun. I expect to smell Jacob: wood, spice, and maybe a hint of the bonfire. Instead, I smell coffee, tobacco, and jasmine. I force my eyes open. I am lying on my side, wrapped in a blanket. I see the beautiful woman – Yemanjá is her name. Maybe? She is humming as she guides the boat. I blink hard. I see the lights of a marina. It is not the Isle of Esme.

“Yemanjá?” I mumble the name. I think it is a name. She turns her face to me. 

“Sim, Filha da fada?”. My mind registers the housekeeper stroking the side of my face. 

“Where? “I try and can only get the two words that say it all. “Why?” 

“Your second, I will answer first. You are not meant for endless death. First query's answer, we are going to Yemayá.” 

Yemayá.” The housekeeper and her husband repeat with a whispered reverence. I shiver. The housekeeper starts rubbing my back briskly. 

“Bonitinho.”

Tears form in my eyes. The man makes shushing comfort noises. Vague memories of being a little child with someone cradling me close to their heart saying “. oh, mush”.

Grandpa Swan. He would call me mush. I just want to sleep and be that little girl again. An old phrase echoes in my head. A willful fault has no excuse and deserves no pardon. I did this. It is my fault. Edward gave me what I wanted. All of this is my fault. I am causing so much trouble. Edward will be so angry with me. I was wrong to go with the couple and Yemanjá. The Volturi will kill Charlie, Renee, and all of La Push. Oh God, they will kill these people for helping me.

“You have to take me back. I have to go back to Edward. “I struggle to sit up. My hip screams at me as I use my good arm to push up. “You have to turn around. I can’t stay here.”

“Não, Filha da fada. I am taking you to your family. “

I start to panic. They can’t. They can’t be here. How are Charlie and Renee here? “No, you can’t. They will kill them. “

“Perhaps.” She looks unbothered. I start fighting to get to her. I am screaming with pain and anger. No matter what, they cannot take me to Charlie and Renee. I am chanting no in tears. I rock despite the pain. My gaze only on her feet.

“They will kill my parents! You have to take me back. The Volturi will kill my family.” The housekeeper is desperate to quiet me. Yemanjá looks at me with pity. The boat glides close to the dock. A line is thrown. The boat is tugged into the dock—a brief touch to the back of my head. I look up into her dark citrine eyes. They look almost like gems. I must be going into shock.

” Não, Filha da fada, your family may kill the Volturi.” I stop fighting and just look at her. That statement is crazier than Italian vampire royalty. What is Charlie going to do? Hit them with a can of Vitamin R. I cannot accept what she just said. A plank is lowered. A twentyish man with black spiky hair and the darkest blue eyes I have ever seen steps onto the boat. At his side is . . . Yemanjá, but her dress is white with a blue sash. She has a stethoscope around her neck. The twins walk to each other and touch their foreheads together. The boy with the spiky hair smiles at me with a feral grin. His eyes are indigo. I would think them black, but the light catches them exactly right. They are indigo. They cannot exist in nature. I must be in shock.

“Helo, byddaf yn egluro yn Saesneg Mush. “he says. His voice is low, but it is pitched like he is telling me a secret. My brows furrow together. I look at him with a blank look. I look back at the twins. Their heads are still together. I look at the caretakers, who look baffled as well. I am about to fall over. The man tilts his head towards the twins.

“Don’t mind her, Mush. She is just catching up with herself. Why don't you lean on me, and we can get you taken care of all tidy at her clinic?” He puts his shoulder under my right side. He grins wide. I smell strawberries and something else. Nuts? Spices? “I am Robin Goodfellow. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are my family. “

“Cullen.” I just stare at him. Robin chuckles. The hairs on my arm stand up. It is familiar to me. I know that from somewhere.

“The living cannot marry the dead. That will never stand. " His expression changes when he notices the cradling of my right wrist near my chest. He looks horrified. He gently slips his hand under my right hand. I feel his shudder. He places my hand back on my chest. He turns to the housekeeper and her husband. His voice is deferential. "What are your full names?"

The couple looks at each other. The man speaks up and points at his wife then himself. "Aba and Otávio Mangabeira.” 

“Aba and Otávio Mangabeira, you have done a service to the Shining and the Obsidian Thrones. I gift you with these rings. “Robin raises his hand and turns over his palm to face up. Two rings are in his palm. He offered the silver and gold knot worked rings to the couple. They each took one and put it on. The rings fit. “Fortune will favor you. Live fully”

I am in the twilight zone. This is so bizarre. I expect Ashton Kutcher to come up and say I am on Punk’d. The twin in white comes up. Her voice is soothing like summer rain. “Você prestou um serviço aos Tronos Brilhantes e Obsidianos. Ele te presenteou com esses anéis. A fortuna vai favorecer você. Viva plenamente. Viaje com segurança. Minha bênção para você.” 

“You granted them safe travels. Good, let us get Bella to your clinic. Her hennain Titania is en route. The shootings at the Gay Pride parade are making Titania’s travel difficult. “Robin slowly bends to pick me up. He doesn’t look strong enough to pick me up. Yemayá, the twin in white, smiles broadly and nods. 

"Follow me, please." Her voice is soothing, like summer rain. She turns and walks away. He follows Yemayá. He is slight and tall. He is warm like Charlie. Not the supernatural warmth of Jacob, nor the icy cold of Edward. He reminds me of a young tree. He looks like he bends in the wind. I am cradled to his chest. This should not be possible. I recognize the smells. He smells like strawberries, pepper, and pralines. It makes me laugh. He smells like dessert. I just keep giggling.

“You smell like candy.” 

“Just like you, fy annwyl un.” His laugh is deep. I know what he called me. I remember that also from my grandpa.

“Why do you call me, my dear one?” He stops. He inclines his head and touches his to mine softly. 

“You are dear. We, your family, are going to remind you. I am going to remind you and my nephew Charlie, your father, of how dear you are.” He catches up to Yemayá.


	2. Jacob I POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Jake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leah and Sam are twenty, which puts them born in 1990. 1986 in Stephanie Myers timeline.  
> Jacob is 16 at the end of Eclipse Beginning of Breaking Dawn, which puts his birth date 1994 in my timeline and 1990 in Stephanie Myer. His birthday is on January 14th.
> 
> The majority of the Pack would be considered Child Soldiers.  
> Tens of thousands of children are recruited and used as soldiers in armed conflicts around the world. There are many ways for children to become associated with armed forces and groups. Some children are abducted and beaten into submission; others join military groups to escape poverty, to defend their communities, out of a feeling of revenge or for other reasons.  
> A child associated with an armed force or armed group refers to any person below 18 years of age who is, or who has been, recruited or used by an armed force or armed group in any capacity, including but not limited to children, boys, and girls, used as fighters, cooks, porters, spies or for sexual purposes.  
> (Source: Paris Principles on the Involvement of Children in Armed Conflict 2007)

August 17th, 2010 5:23 a.m. PST

* * *

_I see that you can’t live without him now. It’s too late. But I would have been healthier for you. Not a drug; I would have been the air, the sun._

* * *

_I_ was chasing Bella as Cullen ran with her on his back. I heard her call for me. Jacob, her voice cried. I was chasing him as fast as my wolf would let me. He was darting to and fro. I could never gain on him. I needed to get in front to block him to save her. It was never enough. My muscles burned. I kept going. He kept going faster and faster. She disappeared over the horizon. My wolf collapsed. I came to with a start.

I jerk, and the girl next to me grumbles. Shit. It comes back to me: my long fingers in short soft hair with dark eyes looking up at me, watching my cock slide in and out, holding onto slim hips, and nails digging into my ass. I run a hand across my face. Is it night still? I look out the window and see stars in the river. Still night, and I am still not home. I lay my head back and rub my face with my free hand. It is time to take stock. Where am I, and what am I doing?

I am in a rental cabin north of Forks on the Sol Duc River. Edward passed Seth an envelope: the keys and address to the cabin with a note. It was a lot of flowery language for sorry you lost. Sorry I turned you and your friends into vampire killing machines. I am going to kill the woman you love. Have a two-week bender near to your home on me. You can be near your family while I am on my honeymoon. They can see your meltdown. Trash it up. I don’t care. I can buy a new one. Distract yourself while Bells loses her soul. 

Bells. Her mahogany curls flicker red, copper, and gold in the sun. Her chocolate brown eyes that that looking into make me higher than any drug. Her laughter warms my heart. My Bells. No, never my Bells. Only almost my Bells, I had the hope of a shot when Eddie boy disappeared.

Somewhere far from me, Bella is dead. Or she is in the middle of a transformation into a vampire, and she is lost to me either way. I scoot my arm out from a feminine shoulder that grumbles. I get up to grab a bottle of water. I pull it out of this wine fridge that is in the bedroom. It says smart on the label. I figure whoever bottled this water is pretty smart for the price of a single bottle. 

I chug down the water. Rez moonshine can even kick a shape-shifting werewolf's ass in large enough quantities. Cullens did have cases of expensive liquor delivered to the cabin, but I needed something more. I mixed moonshine in with 25-year-old scotch. It tasted nasty. I drank enough not to care. I finish the bottle of water and toss it for trash. One of Leah’s eyes open. 

“Gimmee one, Black."

“Sure, Sure.” I grab two more waters and toss her one. My head hurts. I drank enough to render a normal person dead or blind. My heart is worse, but eh. I will survive it. No choice on that. The Spirit Warrior will keep the body alive, even if the man craves death. I lost my virginity to my packmate and Alpha’s former fiancée. . I fucked up and fucked Leah. I am angry with the world. I am angry with myself. 

Some part of me just thought the drama level was low. I just had to ratchet that shit up. Christ, I am a bitter bastard. I look at Leah and feel guilt. I am using her. She is using me. I used to be a better friend. I used to be a better person. What the fuck was I thinking?

We both were hurting. We both consented. It is just going to make everything messier. It is my way of choosing death. Bella certainly did. It just will take one slip in the pack mind, and someone can die. It wouldn’t even take Sam killing me. It would be a distraction at the wrong moment. Damn it. It could be someone else who gets hurt. This is proof why I shouldn’t be Alpha.

“Stop it.” Leah hits me with her thrown empty. I was staring but not actually seeing. I refocus on Leah. Her nostrils are flared, and her chin is up.

“Stop, what?” I ask. I need to piss. Leah gets up off the bed. We are both naked. I look at her. It is not sexual despite the fact we have fucked six ways to Sunday. Every fantasy that I wanted to do with Bella – I tried some variant with Leah. Leah’s tall and tough. She is an Amazonian goddess. No fear of hurting her while trying not to embarrass myself by lasting all of five seconds once I got my dick in. No tenderness. Just raw feeling, I held nothing back of my strength. 

“Stop kicking yourself and brooding over the Leech Lover.” Leah stalks over and tries to pull me into a kiss. I push her away. I don’t want this. I am disgusted with myself.

“Not now.” I scowl. “ I got to take a piss.” I go into the bathroom, which is the size of my entire bedroom at home. I flip the lid. My packmates are taking care of my dad, which is par for the course right now. I fled for months when I got the wedding invite. I just got back to La Push to have that one dance. I thought I could let her go. I freaked the fuck out when Bells told me she was going to have a real honeymoon. He would kill her, putting his ice-cold dick in her. They are too strong. One broke half my body. One grip too hard, Bells would be paste. My scene at the reception got me shoved out by Sam. He did not care as long as it was her choice, and the Cullens left. I shake off, flip down the lid, and flush the toilet.

I turn on the water to wash my hands. The cabin has these little soaps shaped like fish. The towels are the fluffiest towels I have ever seen. It is like trying to dry my hands on a cloud. The rental company sends someone out to collect the trash and dirty towels. They bring back clean towels, whatever supplies I send via the iPad, and offer to make up the beds/clean. I just want clean towels and food. Cullen did this to twist the knife. Display all that Bells would “enjoy” for eternity as his wife.

I could have thrown the keys away. I could have burned the place to the ground. I could have run away forever as a wolf. I could have come here and drunk myself near to death alone. Instead, I am making him pay for the ridiculous food in obscene quantities having sex with my friend who is just as broken as I am. 

Leah found me after I fled the reception. She had the envelope and order from Sam to keep me close. Sam didn’t know how close she would keep me. I opened the envelope. I read the note. I fell to my knees and cried. Leah read the letter. She kissed me. I asked if I wanted to go fuck and fuck things up. I kissed her back and said yes.

I look at myself in the mirror. I am startled. Who and what is this guy? The face and body are not how I see myself in my head. I see the shaggy hair I was growing for Bella. I see the tattoo for the pack. I see the grey tone from the moonshine I drank to spite my dad and the responsibilities left to me by my sisters leaving home. The sixteen-year-old who grew to 20 ish overnight to protect the tribe. The future Alpha and chief of the tribe. None of which is the person I thought myself to be. Who and what am I for me? I do not know. A deep breath. Maybe I should find out?

I walk back out, and Leah is on the couch flipping through channels. The cabin has satellite tv. Woo, I can watch sports teams from eastern bumblefuck. Woo! I haven't lost my sarcasm, at least. I sit down in the recliner. Leah looks at me.

“Want to eat or fuck?” Leah asks me with about as much enthusiasm as if she asked if I want to scrub the counters or the floor. I sigh. I turn my head to look her in the eye.

“Leah, what are you doing?”

“I am doing as my Alpha commanded; what are you doing, Black?” Leah's tone has a bite. I hum and flip the lever on the recliner. I lean back. I don’t break eye contact.

“I am blowing up my life with dynamite instead of waiting for it to burn. To be more specific, I was having sex as a middle finger to the spirits, the Cullens, and the pack. I am wondering what you are doing and why? Bella is dead or dying. I am fucked up by that. I know I am fucked up. You are also fucked up, but this . . .” I gesture to us both. “ is not good for either of us.”

“You said it was good when your dick was in my mouth.” Leah spits. That is true. I did. She did. We also called each other by different names when we were lost in the moments. I am numb. 

“I did say it was good. I also cried after losing my virginity. I drank a case of booze when I got up from that. I slipped up and called you Bells the time after that. I kept drinking and having sex. I kept going down on you while you called me Sam. That’s messed up .”

“That doesn’t matter. They aren’t here. We are. We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

“It does matter. Not because of doing wrong by them, we are betraying us. Our friendship and ourselves should mean more than days of revenge, sex, and booze because the people we love did not choose us over magic and monsters. “ I blink really hard. I am not going to cry. I cried enough. I had tried to stay a wolf so I would not cry over Bella choosing death. 

Shit, Leah looks murderous. Well, I am not paying for this place. She can break the whole place apart if she wants. I try not to tense up. It goes better when I am relaxed in a fight. Not that I am going to fight, I plan on ducking a lot. I have two sisters. I know how to avoid being hit in the head with things. Leah’s face crumbles. She covers her face with her hands. “I am so tired of not being good enough.”

Not expecting that response, I am up and over to her. I rub her back while she sobs. When her tears taper off, I speak. “ You are good enough. I am good enough. It just did not work out with Bella and Sam for us,”

“I just want to feel whole. Just for a little bit, Jacob.” Her arms go around me. She takes a breath and then reaches up. Leah tries to kiss me. I stop her. She is hurting. I am hurting. Who would it hurt? I am tempted. I am also tempted to grab a bottle of scotch and drink it like water. I could just drown these feelings. She could drown too. I shake my head, no.

"No," I say. I mean it. Leah punches me. I rock back but don’t hit back. She punches me two more times. I take it. She busts my nose wide open. She tries for a fourth, but I grab her fist. I am not hurting her, but I am not going to let her hurt me anymore.

“No, Leah. I am not doing that either.” I start to cry. Not because she busted my nose, I cry because magic broke a beautiful, strong girl. I cry because magic is turning another beautiful girl somewhere across the world into a soulless demon. I cry for the boy I was, the one who did not get to experience life as just a man before he had too much responsibility.

I sit there rocking her with blood, tears, and snot pouring down my face. I have to put myself first, but not in a way that hurts me or anyone else. I am going to try and figure out what is left in my life. Mourn what is gone. Build on what remains. 

After a while, we both stop crying. We just hold each other. It is getting close to dawn. We stand up—each mumbling something about cleaning up. I go wash my face off in the kitchen sink while Leah hits the showers. We both need to eat. 

I pull some food out of the fridge. Who thought to make blueberry pancake flavored sausage? Why emu eggs? I think Eddie boy has food or eating fetish. The food that is in this fridge is found nowhere near La Push or Forks. I set up the coffee maker. I start cooking eggs and sausage for us both. Leah comes out and goes to put on her sundress. My attention wanes while the food cooks. Someone is pounding on the door.

“Jake! Leah! Open up! It is me!” Seth is out of breath. That is never good. I pull the food off the burner as Leah opens the door. Leah is yelling Seth’s name. I am still naked. Seth's eyes are wild.

"Two vamps are burning!" Seth grabs Leah’s arms. 

“So?” I ask as Leah shouts. “Why are you freaking about that?”

Seth takes a deep breath. “We didn’t kill them! The Cullens are all accounted for. These aren’t them.” 

Fuck.


	3. Bella POV II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family intervention time.

August 17th, 2010 Rio DeJaneiro 3:23p.m.

* * *

_Well, I'm so sorry that I can't be the right kind of monster for you, Bella._

* * *

A feminine husky voice is speaking. The voice is whiskey topped tea..” Robin, a losgodd y pethau bastard yn dda?’

“The bastards burned well. I left letters in Volterra, Romania, and Egypt. “

My eyes can't open, and the voices sound muffled like my head is wrapped in a dense blanket. I struggle. It is daylight. The male voice is describing a fight with a vampire. My throat is so dry. No, two vampires. 

“Valiant Puck! You are so swift!. " That confuses me.

“I put a girdle round about the earth in forty minutes.” A young man’s voice exclaims with pride. I force my eyes to open. There is a petite woman with long red hair speaking with who I recognize as Robin from the night before. She has strands of silver in her hair. She looks at him with a wide smile. Her hand touches his arm.

"I . .." I try to speak. They both start. She rushes over to me. I see a heart-shaped face with verdant green eyes. She has a widow’s peak. She smiles a dimple in one cheek. Something is familiar.

"It is all right, my Dear One. “A gentle hand brushes hair from my forehead. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?”

I swallow with a dry throat. My arm is in a splint. There is a pillow between my thighs. I am a catheterized. I am not going to think about what that means. I can not deal with whatever else is going on right now. “I am tired. I hurt .”

She scrunched up her face in concern. “Would you like Robin to get Yemayá? She can maybe give you something for pain. ”

I shake my head, no. Robin is a coiled spring of tension. His hands were flexing. They exchange a glance. Some of the tension leaves Robin. He still seems to be ready to fly out the door to get Yemaya.

“Who are you?” I ask. She quirks a smile. I see the dimple in her left cheek.

“ I am Titania, your hennain. Great grandmother.” 

" That is not possible." I look at her. She looks around my parents' age. She is crazy. Or, she can’t be human if she is not crazy. “What are you?”

“I ama true born Tylwyth Teg. A Fairy”

I start coughing or laughing. I can't tell which. Vampires, shapeshifters, and fairies, oh my. Robin moves my bed into a more upright position. She grabs a cup from the nearby table and pours water into it.

“Would you like some water, Dear One?”

I nod my head. She holds the cup to my lips. The water is cool and sweet. It tastes so good. I stop for a moment. She pulls the cup away. How do I know if she is crazy or I am?

“Are you crazy? Am I crazy? Or is every story real?”

“There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.” She laughs. She really laughs. It triggers a memory of Grandpa Swan and a laugh like that. I was sitting in his lap, being fed an apple dessert so that I wouldn't get it all over my dress. That same laugh and a dimpled smile, asking me if I wanted more dessert. Another voice saying that she is already wearing half the bowl, let her have the spoon. Robin’s sparkling eyes surrounded by bleached white tips? Offering me more . .; what was the word?

“Pwdin Eva.” I mutter. I stare at them both.

Robin cocks his head to the side. He grins. “Do you want some Eve’s pudding? I remember you wanted to take the spoon from Titania when you were a little girl.”

I strain to remember more. A hand holding up a napkin, and I jokingly bit the napkin? Play growls that lead to pretend shrieks. Then covering a face with sticky kisses, Titania played as if she was overcome by a small me. I feel a heat rising in my face. I am angry.

" If it is true, why weren’t you there when I was growing up? Why are you here now?”

Titania clasps her hands in front. She is pushing her thumbs together. She looks me straight in the eye.“ It is complicated. I can explain it. First, do you want us to contact Charlie or Renee? They could be here to help you. They could take you home when you are healed. “

“No! The Volturi will kill them.” I am shaking. Don’t they understand? I have got to get out of here. I have got to fix this. This is why I wanted to be changed. I wanted to be strong. I need to protect them. I am going to have to get back. I have to go back to Edward. My heart wrenches open. Edward. He was hurt. I start crying. She looks helplessly at Robin. She tentatively touches my uninjured arm. 

_“ Robin destroyed two of the guards who were sent to Charlie. He delivered a formal declaration of your and Charlie’s status as Fairy blooded to the Volturi. The same to Amun in Egypt and to Vladimir in Romania. They should be safe. “ her lips are pursed._

_“They could still do it!” Letters. They think letters are going to keep them from killing Charlie, Renee, or the Pack. Edward. Poor Edward was hurt and could die because of me._

_“They won’t unless they want a war. Titania included in the declaration that Charlie was the legitimate son of Gruffyd ap Auberon and Titania. You were named in the declaration Isabella Marie Swan -known to Fairy as Isabella ap Charlie and Renee.”_

_“So? Why would that stop them?” They really have no idea about the Volturi. Nothing would stop them. Edward told me their history, and I had seen them first hand. I saw how ruthless they were. If two of their guards were dead, it meant I had no time. I have to get to Edward. I have to be changed. Now. That may not be soon enough for the Volturi. Edward needs me. I need to talk to him. His name brings pain. I moan his name. Tears start falling. The aching hole threatens to swallow me._

_“Dear One, do you know A Midsummer’s Nights Dream by William Shakespeare?” her words bring my eyes to her face. I try to blink away, tear blurred vision._

_“It is the one with Fairies. “ Robin says with a smile. Why are they talking to me about this? I need Edward. I need to be with him. I can’t breathe. My lungs tighten. It is like I am being crushed. Titania squares her shoulders. She takes my left hand. The pressure on me releases. I relax and draw a breath. I still hurt, but I can breathe. A metal band appears around her wrist. Does it look like a shackle? She says my name, and I look at her._

_"The Fairy is split into Seelie and Unseelie Courts. Each court has a throne. Auberon is the King of Unseelie who sits on the Obsidian Throne. I was the Queen of the Seelie who sat on the Shining Throne till I abdicated for Bran, who is my surviving son. Gruffyd, your Grandfather known to the mortal world as Geoffrey Swan, was the younger twin to Bran. “_

_Robin rolls his shoulders and smiles. “The Shining and The Obsidian Throne have an agreement that was renewed by the Three Lead Covens of Volterra, Romania, and Egypt during the Treaty of The Hague signed in 1720. The penalties for any attempt to harm one of Fairy blood is 3 heads and 100 pounds of gold. The penalty for any heir to a crown is threefold.”_

_“That is insane!”_

_“It is quite restrained.” I could see her anger pour over her. Titania’s nostrils flare, and her lip curls into a sneer. “We had taken every head within 100 leagues or 300 miles before the treaty. “_

_She holds up a finger. “ You and your father are fairy blood. No question. It is why you smell so tempting to them. The only point of contention is whether or not you fall in the line of succession for either throne. Your grandfather relinquished his claim, but not for his child or that child’s issue.”_

_“What ? Why would that be a concern?”_

_“Fairies are near-immortal. They are also infertile. Any child of the blood is fiercely defended by the whole.” Robin rakes his fingers through his spiky hair._

_I have to take a moment to digest this. What did Robin say last night? He called Charlie his nephew. “Robin said Charlie was his nephew. Doesn’t that make him your son too?”_

_Titania looks at Robin. Expressions flit across her face that I cannot identify. Robin bows his head. He takes her other hand and places it on his cheek for a moment. It confuses me. My pain stops. I can only compare it to completing a circuit and being shocked, except I feel better? I am still afraid for Charlie and all those I love, but I am not torn inside with razor-sharp emptiness._

_“Auberon is my father, but Titania is not my mother. Carys is my mother. She was human and Titania’s Lady in Waiting. “ He points to Titania. “She is or was my stepmother. She is still family. “_

_He steps back and bows with a flourish. For a moment, I see long boots, a blue-black doublet with stars and crescent moon, and a thin circlet of silver. “ I am Robin Goodfellow, the Puck of the Obsidian Throne. World Strider, and a shrewd and knavish sprite.”_

_“Valiant Puck! “ Titania says with a smile. She is proud of him for it. I have no idea what that means. She is proud of it. I must show on my face that I don’t understand. She frowns. “ The Puck is a Harbinger. He arrives before the Crowns or conveys their will. “_

_With a light knock at the door,_ Yemayá enters the room. She is wearing a Doctor's coat and stethoscope. "I would like to speak to my patient. If I may have the room?”

“Of Course. Certainly. “ Robin and Titania spoke over each other. Yemayá holds the door. Titania turns and gives me a tentative smile as she leaves the room. I do and don’t want them to leave.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

“I was hurting earlier, but I am ok now. “ I bite my lip. “I want to thank your sister for taking me from the Island. And you, of course, for treating me.”

She put the stethoscope to my chest. “I am happy to have helped you from the island and for treating your injuries. Now that you are awake. Can you tell me more about how they happened? Aba said you were on your honeymoon.”

“You helped me from the island? But how?” I breathe deeply in and out. She gently touches some of my bruises around my chest.

“No breaks in the ribs. They are bruised. “ Yemayá lifts my chin so she can look me in the eyes. “ I am one being in different aspects. Part of me blesses and cares for those who love the sea, and another blesses and cares for women. Tell me. How did you end up with bruised ribs, a pelvic fracture, and a shattered wrist?”

My breath catches. I see her. Another image of her superimposed over the one in the room. She has a crown of shells, pearls, and crystals. She is draped in waves. It fades. 

“I was on my honeymoon. “ She moves her face closer to mine. “ My husband, Edward, is a vampire. I wanted to be changed. He wanted a wedding. I wanted a wedding night as a human. He tried to be gentle. “

Yemayá eyes narrow. I don’t want to say anything. If I speak it, it will be real. She holds my gaze. " I had to be still. He bought this lubricant. . . . It was warm, so it started to feel good. . . . I moved. He grabbed me which . . .frightened me. . . .That excited him. My wrist broke first. I bucked. . . He grabbed my hip, and I felt it break. I woke up tucked in with a note on the pillow that he had gone hunting.”

Yemayá releases my face. She takes a deep breath. She pulls back the blanket that is covering me and lifts the hospital gown. My hip is deep purple and mottled. “It is fortunate that my followers were there. You needed medical attention. You have a stable fracture to the Iliac Wing. The recovery will require physical therapy. You have some bruising and tearing of your vagina beyond that of your first sexual experience. You are fortunate the vampire broke the bones of your wrist and pelvis instead of killing you by rupturing your cervix. You will need to remain immobile for now. You will remain catheterized and with an iv.”

She covers me back up. She points to my splinted wrist. " I had to repair the wrist fracture surgically. You have a pin and plate that will be with you for the rest of your life. I can help you heal faster than the normal 12 or so weeks for your injuries. It will still require you to do physio to regain motion.”

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say. " Yemayá stops me from speaking further with an upturned palm.

“It will require us to pull that out.” She points to where my vampire bite scar is on my wrist. My face screws up in confusion. “ Your great grandmother wants your consent before we begin. Titania wants you to agree before you are returned to your natural state. “

“You want to cut it out?” Panic blooms.

“No, I want to pull it out. “ She shows me a bit of glittering flesh in the sunlight. That is a piece of a vampire. “Titania and Robin will each bolster that in you which is Fairy blooded. Your body will start to reject the foreign matter. The scar will raise and form teeth. “ 

She moves the piece over the bite scar. I feel a throb and pull in the area. I shudder in horror. “It will latch on. I will pull it out. You will heal as you are intended. Your body and nature will no longer have to fight that infection.”

“Could you . . . could you have done this while I was unconscious?”

“I wanted to do it while you were unconscious. “ Yemayá straightens her spine. “ Your Hennain insisted that you be given choices. “ 

“How do they bolster the. . .?” There is a knock at the door. Yemayá looks at me as if asking permission. I answer. “ Come in,”

Robin slams the door wide. “I know there is an apple crumb cake that is popular here. It has dolce de Leche on top with the apples. Do you want some Bella? I could go get you a piece if you want?”

Yemayá chuckles. Titania rolls her eyes but grins. “ You cannot spoil her with sweets before I get to do so. I am the Grandmother.” 

“I am still trying to wrap my head around this entire thing.” I shake my head to try and shake the world into making sense.

“Did Yemayá tell you about what we would like to do?”

Robin wrinkles his nose in a sort of rebuke and mutters something about rule followers. Titania beams at him, don’t know what to do with them. How they act? It is weird. They tease each other. The Cullens were more refined. What about healing? I could heal faster. Unlike a member of the Pack or like a Vampire, I could heal faster if I choose. I had a choice. They were offering me a choice. I had some questions.

“She said you wanted to help me heal faster. It would be pulling the vampire bite out by bolstering my fairy nature. How would you accomplish this? How long would it take.”

Robin laughs. Titania glares at him. She snaps her hand at him like a lobster claw. He pinches his laugh off. Yemayá snorts and waves herself out the door, speaking about other patients. It shuts with a click.

“We would just tell you our stories. We would hold your hand and pull that which is in you forward.” Titania looks at a snickering Robin to continue. 

“It would take as long as it takes. We don’t know how much of you the vampire has suppressed. Yemayá would confirm when ready.”

“Would it hurt?” r

"I cannot say there will not be a pain when the vampire taint is removed. I can say that it will make you stronger. This strength is yours. It is from your family. It is yours to claim." Titania is clasping her hands tightly.

My choice. Mine to claim. I bite my lip. “I would like to try.”

“No. You must say that you want your fairy heritage restored to its natural strength. “ Robin corrects gently.“We are bound by rules and requirements of words and intentions. “

Titania takes my hand with the IV between both of hers and rubs my fingers gently. 

“I want my fairy heritage restored to its natural strength.” I expected a flash of lightning or something showy. Robin and Titania release a breath. No pyrotechnics or anything. I just feel relaxed and calm. Titania takes my hand while Robin pulls a stool over for her to sit. He touches my cheek with a gentle hand. “I must run to perform services for Auberon. I will return. Titania will start. “

Titania squeezes my hand. Robin taps his head to the side of hers. "Be careful, Son of My heart, the world is still a dangerous place. Go quickly and return.”

“I go. I go.”

Titania smiles at his words. She looks at me with tears. "Let me tell you the story of my marriage to your great grandfather Auberon. Your great uncle Bran and your grandfather were underneath my heart and due to be born any minute. Auberon would not finalize the agreement on succession for each crown, and I would not marry him without it.”

I choke a laugh. Titania seems a mixture of amusement, love, and sadness at the memory. “ We married at Midnight with the ink still drying. Your great uncle Bran was born just before the following Dawn. Your Grandfather Gregory then Gruffyd was born just after Dawn. That is the basics. Now, let me tell you the whole. “ Titania grins, and I listen. I feel warm and safe.


	4. Jacob POV II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a five-hour difference between Washington State and Rio Brazil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulukaruq is the Raven creator of the Inuit legends. Raven is found in many Native American/First Nation peoples. 
> 
> https://deltadiscovery.com/common-raven-tulukaruq/
> 
> https://youtu.be/rU7LVEilsxQ

August 17th -823a.m Forks

* * *

Look, I know what he did to you. But, Bella, I would never, ever do that. I won’t ever hurt you. I promise. I won’t let you down. You can count on me.

* * *

I just was able to evade Sam’s black snapping jaws. Several voices were yelling at once while I was trying to evade death. Fuck. How do I keep getting into these situations?

It started ok. Seth, Leah, and I had all made it to the burn site in wolf form. My cutoff shorts were tied to my leg with the cabin key in a pocket. I wanted to keep that option of an escape. It was close to Forks. It was close to Charlie's. I could run to Charlie’s fast, even as a human, and be there in 15. We transformed to find Paul, Quill, and Sam standing looking through the bush. They were trying to find a scent trail Embers remained of two vamps.

“Glad you could join us.” Paul sneered. Quill gave me a little wave and a sad smile. Sam had his arms crossed. 

"Jared, Colin, and Brady are all patrolling the Rez and Forks. We have a trail leading out. It doesn't smell like a vampire—without any leading in. **Seth, you have the best nose. Follow it out and stay hidden. Leah backs him up**. “ Seth and Leah back up and phase. Sam looks at me with a grim face.

“Jacob, Your dad misses you. “ Sam squares his shoulders. “ Your sister Rachel is home and now part of the pack. Paul imprinted on her.”

“No fucking way! Goddamn it. That can’t be true. “ I can’t believe this shit. Why would the spirits do this to me? Paul is imprinted on my sister. That cannot be real. 

“ **Phase.**

We all phase. Embry had just closed his house's back door to head over to when he is suddenly in our joint mind. Seth is excited about following this scent. His excitement bleeds through. It smells like pralines, spice, and strawberries. The strawberries remind me of Bella. Her scent that I once loved is now gone.

 _She will now smell like a corpse._ Leah pipes up.

_Drop it, Leah. Paul show Jacob._

Paul starts showing me how he met her, just walking on the First Beach. He looked at her, and all his other connections broke. Rachel was the only thing tethering him to the earth. The pack's emotions were all beating down on me. Sam, Quill, Jared, and Paul were happy. Seth, Colin, and Brady were confused. Embry and I were kind of revolted. Leah was . . . angry and hurt.

 _Did it have to be my sister? Did it have to be Paul?_ I grumble. _Fuck this Wolf shit_!

 _You are just mad that you did not imprint on Swan. She wanted marble, glitter dick instead of you._ Paul mocked.

 _Maybe you will still imprint Jacob? You just haven’t met her yet?_ Jared offered helpfully. There was a chorus of encouragement from the imprinted wolves. 

_We will help you, brother. We will start looking for your imprint as a priority. You are the future Alpha and Chief._ Sam’s mind went to Emily, her loving smile, and the little house full of muffins. 

I could feel Leah's bitterness rise like a wave. She hurt at Sam's devotion to Emily. Her anger at him for not fighting the imprint. The love and hope that remained despite her best efforts to break free from it. All the same feelings I have towards Bella except one. Her small piece of joy at Emily’s ruined face. It is a part of herself that she hates. It fuels her anger.

 _Yea, let us hope that she isn't a fetus like Quill. Imprinting is so great. Better than sex, you can become a eunuch for the tribe. “_ Leah thinks of a memory of her on her knees, sucking my cock. My head is thrown back, and I am moaning. FUCK! She just shared that in pack mind. Seth retches, and a chorus of oh shits/that is not end well from the various wolves. Under the weight of the imprint, Sam hurts. It expresses outrage for defiling sister/packmate.

 _LeeLee!_ Sam’s black wolf roars and charges at me. I duck his lunge. Some part that is and was _Sam, the man before the phase loves Leah._ He may be enslaved to the imprint. His pain fuels his wolf’s rage.

 _Sam! Listen to me. It was our choice. Think of your Imprint._ I evade his teeth snapping at my hamstring.

 _Kick the Baby Alpha’s Ass! He needs to learn some respect._ Paul cheers. Quil keeps muttering. _Don't die, Don't die, Jake._

 _Did you mean for that to happen, Leah?_ Seth shouts and pauses. He is unsure and whines. His concern for his pack and his disgust of knowing that about his sister war with the Alpha Command. The command is too strong. 

He and Leah follow the trail to the Diner. People are in the parking lot. Seth and Leah see Charlie’s cruiser. Chief Jacob -a phantom Bella sighs. A ghost sensation of Bella in my arms. . . My own voice: But it’s possible to love more than one person at a time, Bella. I’ve seen it in action. That small moment she was mine to protect. She was safe and loved.

Fury. Fury at fucking magic, which destroyed the girl I loved. It burns through me like the first change. I was not strong enough to save her. I was not strong enough to keep her from him. Sam supported the treaty over her. He pulled me away from the reception. My fury turns toward him.

I feel a power start to flow in my limbs. It ripples out to the wolves. They all feel it. I grow in height. I hear and feel my growl shake in my bones. Sam snarls back. Quill and Paul move out of the clearing- they lay down near the trees. This is our fight. 

Sam lunges again. He slips in the wet grass. I twist to grab his left leg and throw him to the left. His leg snapped in my jaws. He gets up and puts a tentative weight on the injured leg. My muzzle curls back to expose pearl-white canines. Ears shoved forward; tail held high, I circle Sam.

Both wolves paced stiffly, tails lashing as we wait for the other to make a move. I am aware of the treacherous nature of the wet ground we stalk upon. If I set my weight wrong, I could end up slipping and provide the one fatal opening for Sam to win this fight. Sam lunges again. I slap him hard with my claws. His head turns with the blow, and I use the opportunity to grab his throat.

 _Submit!_ I yell at Sam. He growls back at me, his refusal.

 _Submit!_ My teeth embed into his throat. One pull or slight shake of my head, Sam's life would be over.

 _What do we do?_ The trail continues into the parking lot of the diner. Seth is still torn between continuing the trail and running back. Leah is waiting for the result of this fight. I can feel fear, hope, and shame within her. Some part of her wants me to pull back with my teeth still clamped. She wants the torment over for her or for Sam. Not today, I am no one’s instrument today.

 ** _Submit!_ **The Alpha command comes through the Pack's mind. It ripples out like a stone tossed into a still pond. I feel the wolves calm and yield. All the wolves fall to their stomachs and rollover except Sam. Sam blink as his wolf tries to fight the command. His human self tries to rail against the command. His body sags. I feel the fight leave him.

 _Alpha_. The Pack mind whispered. It is a hum.

They are waiting. Fuck! I can't even vote, and they are waiting. Waiting on me, I take a deep breath. I release Sam. He stands up. His eyes are lowered. 

_Seth, phase and follow the trail as a person. See where it leads away from the Diner and then phase back. Sam and Paul go home and back up Jared and the pups. It is not a vampire, and it took out two. We have to protect our people. Embry, Quil, and I will go back up, Leah and Seth._

_Yes, Boss._ Leah watches as Seth runs out of sight. I see it through her eyes. We all do. He runs back wearing some shorts. Leah is crouched down into some shrubs to camouflage. He walks barefoot into the parking lot. He scents the air. He follows the scent of pralines to Charlie's cruiser. It is concentrated around Charlie’s driver side door. 

He follows the praline scent and Charlie’s through the lot. Another joins them near a blue truck. It is the smell of woodsmoke and seawater. The trail leads Seth up to the door of the diner. He walks around the door. There is no trail leading out. I can see Charlie seated at a booth with a large man. It is

a native-looking man I don't know. His hair is in a long braid. 

_Does anyone recognize who is with Charlie through Leah’s eyes? A chorus of negative answers,_

_What do I do, Jake? It has gone inside and doesn’t lead out._

_I heard you, Seth._

Confusion reigns in the pack. We heard Seth. We heard him while he was human. All the wolves were talking at once. 

**_Shut Up, Everyone except Seth!_ **

_But what do I do?._

_Seth, I heard you. Fuck! You are still human! We all heard you._ Why is everyone silent? Shit, I told them they couldn’t talk. _Shit. Fuck._

_Can you see through my eyes?_

Seth is walking the back half of the Diner’s parking lot. He is pacing where he can see the door. I can see him through Leah’s eyes. I can’t see through his human eyes.

 _No_. _Talk in turn- Not over each other. Leah, do you smell, hear, or see anything unusual?_

Embry runs up to the side of Quil and me. We are full out running to the Diner. I look over at Quil.

 _No, Jake._ I am getting shades of her emotions: joy, sadness, pain, and a tinge of arousal. I do not want to deal with that issue right now.

 _What do you think, man?_ I look at Embry.

 _They need to hold tight. We will be there soon_. Embry does not even break his stride. I glance at Quil. _What do you think?_

_We need multiple eyes on whatever this is. We can’t send two wolves against an unknown. Seth is still young._

_Agreed. I will phase and walk with Seth into the Diner._

_Why?_ Embry was curious. We all skidded to a stop. I was quick to my two feet and pulling on my shorts within a beat. 

_You and Leah are two of the fastest. Quil is pretty vicious. Seth has likely been spotted. We can play it off that I was meeting him for breakfast with the rest of the townsfolk and Charlie._

I need confirmation that they can hear me when I am not phased. “Did you get all that Quill? 

Quill does a low yip. _Yes, Boss._

I walk fast out of the forest towards Seth. Seth opens the door, and I hear the little tinkle of the bell. I step in first. As I enter, there is a low rumble of the normal breakfast crowd—scents of cooking bacon, pancakes, and coffee. There are nineteen people in the Diner right now, including the waitress and the cook. 

Charlie is sitting on a booth bench with a native American man with a long braid. He is laughing at something with his finger pointed. Directly across from them is a teenager or twenty-something with spiky black hair and blue eyes. His eyes flick up to me. I would have thought them contacts, but I could see the pupils grow wide. He smiles and points to us. Charlie turns his head. His smile dies. Spiky hair asks who I am.

“You can’t come in here. No shirt. No shoes. No service. “ The lone waitress points with the towel she is using to wipe the counter. I hear Charlie tell him that we are boys from LaPush.

“Can we get an order to go?” I am trying to find a reason to stay. The scent trail leads off towards where Charlie is seated. I hear a raven’s caw. I turn my head to Charlie. The native man asks if Charlie has any ties to the reservation. The waitress sighs. She puts down her towel. 

“Don’t come any with those feet!” I look down. My feet are caked in mud. I almost miss Charlie tell them that the big one is his Bella’s best friend, Jake. Seth is the younger son of his late friend Harry. Charlie must be really pissed at Dad. He did not mention Billy in relation to me at all. He only mentioned Harry for Seth. Some part of me holds on to the flicker of being named Bella’s best friend. Spiky hair smiles into his coffee. 

“You got any money in those shorts?” Shit. I start patting down my pockets. Charlie heard that. He straightens up.

“Nadine, get the boys whatever they want.” He grabs his wallet, pulls out three twenties, and stands up. He turns to the booth. He tilts his head to the native man and the spiky hair in turn. “Thanks for the breakfast Doc. I hope to see you around. It was nice meeting you, you, Robin.”

Robin and the Doc call out their goodbyes to Chief Swan.

He walks to Nadine. Charlie hands her the cash. Charlie looks me in the eyes. He looks so tired. “Charlie.” 

“Jake. Try to put on a shirt, son. “

“Yes, Chief.” Charlie shuffles out with Seth holding the door. 

“What do you want to order?” the waitress flips her pad to a new ticket. She taps her pen. I look at her blankly for a moment.

“Four of your flapjack specials.” Spiky hair, aka Robin, stands and drains his coffee.

“What type of meat?” The doctor stands and drops a handful of bills

“Two bacon and two ham.” They start walking towards us.

“How do you want your eggs?”

“Two scrambled with cheese and two over easy.” They stop. They are waiting for the waitress to leave to pass by?

“Fifteen minutes.” The waitress turns on her heel, and stars call out to the short-order cook. The Doc is six feet. That is normally tall unless you are a wolf. Robin is Seth’s height. 

“I am Robin Goodfellow. “His accent is something British, but it has a singsong quality. He holds out his hand. I take a sniff of the air as subtle as I can: strawberries, pralines, and a sort of peppery spice. His is the scent from the burned vamps. I suppress a growl. His grin is wider. I take his hand. It is cooler than mine, but not cold one cold. It feels human.

” Jacob Black” Robin holds his hand out towards Seth. I don’t move. 

“Seth Clearwater. Are you new to Forks?” Seth leans and offers his hand. Robin takes it, but it the Doc that speaks for him.

“No, Robin is just wandering through. I am Dr. Ash Tulukaruq,” His eyes are dark like jet. “ I may be new to Forks. “ 

I look at him in confusion. He explains. “I just interviewed at Forks Hospital yesterday. I am interviewing to replace Dr. Cullen.“

Seth and I each shake the doctor’s hand. Dr. Tulukaruq is muscled, but he is not broad. He is built for running. His fingers are long. He smells of wood smoke and seawater. I hear a chuckle of a raven. Tulukaruq's gaze is steady. 

“ I must dash, Tulukaruq. I will give your love to my family, yes? Under your blessing.” Robin turns to the door.

“Please do. Travel safe and swift until next time,” they clasp forearms. Robin waggles his eyebrows at Seth before he leaves. He stands just outside the door and stretches. 

**_Follow the Spiky Hair._** I hear and feel the wolves agree.

“You interviewed at the Hospital?” I watch Robin roll his shoulders through the glass door while I speak to the Doctor. I jerk my head towards Robin’s back. “You have known him long?”

“I did. “ Tulukaruq is looking at us with a tilt to his head. “I have known Robin for a long time.”

He smiles. “You are from La Push. I hear the Chief of the Tribe is a storyteller around their bonfires. I, too, am a storyteller. “

I nod my head. The mention of my dad gets the Wolf to take a hard glance. Dr.Tulukaruq hands me a card. Robin starts walking to the one side where there is no wolf on the left. 

“Invite me some time. We will trade stories.” Tulukaruq walks out. He walks to a blue pickup and starts it up. He waves to us from the cab. He drives off.

_Jake! The spiky-haired guy lost us._

Fuck.


	5. Bella POV III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rose of Innismoore is sung to the Tune of the Lilly of the West Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day a questing Fair Folk Lord through mortal lands passed by  
> And spied him there a damsel fair most pleasing to his eye  
> Her eyes like jewels; her hair like a flame, her smile that promised more  
> He cried her fair, a bloom most rare, the Rose of Innismoore   
> They walked together arm and arm down by the shady grove  
> They shared his wine, and then in time, the lord professed his love  
> He gave her a stone on a golden chain which around her neck she wore  
> It was his heart which was now was part of the Rose of innismore  
> The world of a mortal was lost in pain. The two were forced to part.  
> While he was gone, her love moved on.  
> Another captured her heart. The fellow's anger was terrible.  
> Upon his name, he swore and with a verse wove his curse of the rose of Innismore   
> When the spell was begotten; her past was forgotten; her mind was blank as a slate.  
> Though her friends gathered near her, her mind grew no clearer.  
> So they quested her memory to wake.  
> They were successful in their task. For a moment, her mind was clear.  
> She had to voice her final choice on who she held most dear.  
> She gave her hand to the mortal man and loved the Fae lord no more.  
> He wept to learn that he twice was spurned by a rose of innismore.  
> It said when was he returned when old and gray to kiss once more   
> and thus restore her beauty for a day.   
> Who to say if she be glad or mourn what came before?   
> yet she will remain the song’s refrain the rose of innismore.

August 17th, 2010 Rio DeJaneiro 11:17p.m.

* * *

_Once you cared about a person, it was impossible to be logical about them anymore_

* * *

I open my eyes. I am about to scream because someone is walking to my left. He turns to me and makes a shushing sign. His eyes are indigo. Robin’s eyes in a different face. He is tall, lean and his black hair lays straight like a curtain to his midsection. He is wearing a wide circlet. A braid of silver with a diamond. He points. I turn and see Titania is asleep in a chair to my left. He is pulling a shawl up over her. He turns to me and bows. I see a touch of silver streaking through his hair. His brows are straight and full. 

“I am Auberon, Isabella. “ his voice is deeply melodic, like a song of sadness. I feel its pull. 

“Bella, my name is Bella. Are you my Great Grandfather?” I whisper.

“I am, my Dear One.” There is silence. He looks uncertain of what to do or say. I know that feeling. I take pity on this king.

“ Tell me a story, Please?” I reach out with my uninjured right hand. He walks over to take it. He kisses the back of my hand. He seems ready for me to tell him off. I decide that I don’t want to. He puts his other hand on top to hold. His voice is still low, but it carries.

“Let me tell you the story of Rhiannon, the daughter Titania and I lost to death in her crib. The tale of how the birth of Robin ended our love but began our friendship. The story of which a playwright mistook and the legend has become more real than the truth.”

He speaks to me. He pauses whenever he sees a question in my eyes. I end up comparing the faces of my great grandparents in my mind. Titania’s face holds the echoes of smiles. His face holds the echoes of scowls. I think he doesn’t smile much as a habit. I am rewarded by seeing what must be a rare occurrence.

His smile is a moon on a cold, clear night. Brilliant in its radiance. I feel peaceful. I drift off. I dream of a baby with verdant green eyes and hair black as the night sky. I see two dark-haired twin boys taking her hands and proudly walking her to her waiting father. The mirrored boys are beaming at the accomplishment of their little sister. Her giggles make them puff their little chests out. The father catches her up and spins her, so her toes sway even when he stops the movement A gentle rebuke from the mother who drapes her hair to tickle the little girl in copper, gold, and red strands. The little girl is placed on the ground, and she drops to her knees. She crawls after older brothers for speed.

The kisses to three little foreheads. A gathering of various beings for politics. A tedious event made joyous by dancing with plans for the seduction of their spouse by themselves—the promise of more of this idyllic life. The hurried rituals of goodbye so that seem only to enhance the yearning. A revelry of love and desire. Bone deep contentment in a soft bed; the tranquility rent in pieces by a shrieking wail. A small body so cold that no amount of magic or tears could wake. Tears flow in my sleep—this the tale of Rhiannon. The daughter lost.

Yemayá came in the night. Her words run like rain over a window sill. She wrapped more gauze and tape while Oberon chatted. I wanted to scratch under my splint. Yemaya put even more gauze to block me. Titania, startled, noted what was happening and returned to sleep. 

Oberon distracted me by singing a song whose refrain was the Rose of Innismoore. I dreamed then of the song. A fairy lord found love passing by a village well. He was smitten and pursued her. His long dark head with her red curly head tucked under his chin. He wooed her with flowers, poetry, and magic. She was distracted by a mortal man. He cursed her to forgetfulness for infidelity. Her friends rallied and saved her memories. He slunk away in shame for his actions. He returned on her deathbed to declare his love eternal and offered to take her to Fairy. She declared her love and died. It hurts my heart to see their pain. I have an itching, squirming sensation under my splint. I desperately want to scratch. It wakes me up. 

“Why do you not seek the full rights of our treaty against the Vampires?” Auberon’s voice is a rumble.

A sigh, a sound of steps, and a breath in. “I am trying not to repeat the mistakes of our past. We . . .”

A growl interrupts. “ They tasted the blood of our family. They seek to change her. They. . .”

“Auberon, please. Let me finish.” Several heartbeats.

“Please continue.”

“ We lost Rhiannon to fate. Gryffud was lost to our adherence to tradition. Bran is as good as lost to me because I learned too late from my mistakes with the Rose. He resented the leeway we gave Gryffud when even then we mucked it up for his brother. Robin, almost too late, he learned of my love of him for fear of overstepping my place. Our only grandson does not know us as his family. He is adrift in the world without his friends and family. Our great-granddaughter lies there injured and heartsick.” Is that true about Charlie? I know he was furious with Billy for not searching for Jake. With Jake being back, I thought Billy and Charlie would patch things up? Charlie always had Billy and the tribe- no matter where I was. I crack my eyes, and I see them standing close. His jaw is clenched with his eyes closed tight. Her hand is over his heart. Her face is pleading.

“ In this world, I tell others how to repair their relationships, but I have not repaired my own. I want Bella in our lives – all our lives. For that to happen, she must be given love and respect. She must be given the freedom to choose and have those choices respected. Please trust me?”

My choices have me abandoning everyone else for Edward and the Cullens. I think of Charlie’s lonely life going forward if I continue and change with Edward. Auberon rocks on his feed. He slowly opens his eyes and gives her a tight smile. “I do. I want her safe. I want him safe.”

“Thank you.” She whispers. “ I do too. I want them both safe. We can’t just barge in and take over. ” 

She sighs and withdraws her hand. “Carys will be wondering where you are. You must go. “ 

He nods his head and turns to look at my bed. He sees me looking. “How long have you been awake, my Dear One?”

“Not long; who is Carys?” That should distract him. Auberon blinks slowly. He straightens his shoulders.

“She is Robin’s mother and my Current Consort.” He bows low to Titania. “May I kiss your cheek in parting, Bella?”

I smile. He is trying. “Yes, please.”

He hurries to my side. A brush of lips to my left cheek. “Dan eich nendith, fy annwyl un. Under your Blessing, My Dear One.

“Dan eich nendith, Hen-daid. Under your blessing, Great Grandfather.” A smile blooms on his face at my words. I blink, and he is gone. 

“Where? How? “ 

Titania chuckles. “He is the King of Unseelie.”

She tucks my blankets in around me. “What questions do you have? I will answer, as I am able.”

“What do you mean you are able?” my eyes squint. I don’t trust that statement.

“I know and can express only what I have experienced. I can tell you my thoughts and reasons for actions, but I cannot tell you more than that. I can tell you the actions of others and things they expressed, but it was still my eyes that saw and ears that heard them.”

“That’s fair. “ I think a moment. I think of Charlie and am angry on his behalf. “What about my grandfather? Why were you not there for Charlie and me?”

She grimaces. She holds up her wrist. It is a bare wrist with a small hand—the hand clenches in a fist. A shackle appears on the wrist. “ This is the mark of a Tylwyth Teg who has chosen to be bound to mortality. The binding has two common forms. One form, the binding, is locked into a mortal soul. The soul passes, and the binding is unlocked.”

Tears form. She twists her wrist to show the shackle. “ Your grandfather chose this one. It is a prison. It is locked without a key. It can only be broken by the will of both Thrones. “

“Why did he choose that one? Why didn’t he want it broken?” She chokes out a sob. She pours tears and takes a shuddering breath.

“There were reasons for his youth. She wanted to live and grow old with her family. As he grew older, I wanted to have Gregory as you knew him to return to Fairy. I wanted **you all** in Fairy.” She paces. “ Your grandmother was too far gone with dementia to accept a life in Fairy. We are bound by will and intent. Your grandfather would not go without her. “

“Was that all?”

“No, the prospect disrupted myself, Auberon, Bran, and Robin. Auberon was caught on the appearance it would have on his court and his own actions with Carys. Bran . . . Bran was more personal. I had objected to Bran’s love of Rose of Innismoore. My interference caused her to reject him. He would not agree to an exception for his brother when his own heart was denied. “

“Why do I remember you at all?” she tucks her hair behind her ears. They look more pointed and her eyelashes thicker. Her hair doesn’t so much brighten, but it is as if the drabber color runs off, +like hot fudge on a Sunday. Her face takes on a more golden hue. Her skin doesn’t sparkle like the vampires but shimmer like burnished gold.

“Robin and I would visit as we could. We were united in our love for family. I had to maintain the law and was therefore constrained my visits to infrequent trips. He had to keep from conferring the appearance of Auberon’s will on his own actions. “

She wipes her cheeks. She smiles, looking at a point beyond me. “Gregory knew of the strife in the family. He asked us to stay away. “

“He asked you?” She nods, wiping her cheeks again. What the hell? Why?

“My son was dying. He asked me to leave you and your father to mortal life. I agreed. I hated it. I begged him not to ask it of me. In the end, I yielded to his wish. We left you to mortal life.“

I start to cry. How different would my life have been just with her presence? With the presence of more family? It is not even the magic that I am mourning. I remember the feeling on my grandfather’s lap and being sung to while being fed a treat. The welcome of a smooth cheek wiggling so more of my sticky kisess would cover—the laughter and love of that moment. I felt treasured. What about Charlie?

What memories did my father hold that he did not know? How different would he be? Would Charlie be more open to affection? I know he loves deeply, but he has a hard time expressing it. Could he have been different? Would my parents' marriage have survived if there was someone else to take on the burden of care for my grandparents? My dad, who is so responsible and easy-going, had to hold his parent’s hands as they slipped away while fighting for visitation with me. How would he survive my loss? I think of the dream of Rhiannon. Charlie is alone.

I lost track of time. Yemayá came and unwrapped my arm. She loosened the splint to look at my healing incisions. The scar for the vampire bite was red and raised. It had made half-moon ridges on my arm with curled in edges. I want to scratch, but Titania holds my hand.

“Breathe through your nose and out through your mouth, my Dear One.”

Yemayá prods the edge with a tongue depressor. The ridge of tissue flexes like a venus flytrap. I feel tendrils scratching down to the location of the bite from within my arm. The ridge pulls further out of my arm. I could see raw skin from the movement. A whimper comes out from my throat. 

“The parasitic organism is being encapsulated and expelled. It is almost ready. “ Yemayá hums. She starts to splint my arm and cover it with bandages.

“Ffycin anghredadwy!” Titania mutters. Idly, I wonder why my mind translates the words of my Fairy family. Some childlike part of me is amused that my great grandmother just said fucking unbelievable. I feel a little sick.

“Any guess to how much longer before you can remove it ?” I want it gone. I want to rip it out right now. Titania holds my other hand in a steel grip. The bandage wiggles till Yemayá cage it with the pressure of the gauze. 

“I am thinking about tomorrow morning. We still need your nature reinforced so that it doesn’t try to dig its way back in.” Yemayá discards gloves and the depressor in the medical waste bucket. I start to shudder. I can’t seem to stop. Yemayá prepares a syringe. Titania shakes her head no. Titania starts singing the lullaby, Suo Gan. My shudders begin to subside as Titania winds down the song. 

A knock rumbles at my door. A teenage girl enters. Her black hair is emo rockabilly bouffant with ice blue streaks. She has a rhinestone butterfly over one ear. She has heavy eyeliner and is wearing clunky boots.

“Hi, NAIN!”

“Willow Goodfellow! You are supposed to be in Texas!” Titania scoffs at the new arrival.

“I played hooky to meet my Cousin.” She grins so wide her nose wrinkles. Yemayá snorts in laughter. Titania sighs. 

“Bella Swan, may I introduce your second cousin, Willow Goodfellow. Willow Goodfellow, please meet Bella Swan. “


	6. Jacob POV III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italic is Pack mind. All members of the wolfpack would be considered child soldiers. Go Cullens for drafting kids into a supernatural fight. Their presence prompted a change for everyone.

August 17th -12: 12p.m LaPush

* * *

_Sometimes I’m afraid that I’m losing myself._

* * *

I want to go run back to the cabin and hide. I can not. I took Alpha. Or my wolf took Alpha; I don’t know or care. I am now the one in charge. Total charge of the wolf pack, I can not vote. I can not legally buy booze. I am still a truant delinquent in the eyes of the state. In the eyes of the Spirits, I am man enough to be the executioner of leeches and head a war band. Woohoo! I pound my head on my kitchen table.

“ I don’t think that is going to solve anything, son.” My dad’s voice tries to engage me in humor. “ The table will give out before any sense is knocked in.”

“Maybe if I hit it hard enough, it will be like the series Lost. We are all dead, and this is the afterlife.”

“You want to wake up dead?”

“It might improve things.” My tone is flat. It had been a shit storm of a day.

“Tell me about it.” Billy’s voice is soothing. I want to be a little boy again and crawl into his lap. I haven’t really been a little boy since Rach and Reebs left for college. I became responsible for his care. It has not really let up since. I start to tell my dad about the day.

After Robin or Spiky Hair, as I called him in my head, disappeared in front of the three wolves who were watching. It has been nonstop stress. I couldn’t just run out of the diner. I already was the source of gossip in the town for the scene at Bella’s wedding after being gone for months. Regular folks did not know that the Cullens were corpses and the local reservation kids turned into giant ass wolves. My dad was the chief of the tribe, and Charlie was the chief of police. Him buying us breakfast and us running out would cause gossip about Charlie. What could I do? 

I know what I did. I waited for the food. Charlie had paid for it. I would waste the Cullen’s money all day and night. I could not waste anything of Charlie’s. He had made up fliers while I was gone and distributed them himself. He had and has no clue. He just does what he can for those he loves. 

Besides, I figured we could sit around outside near the diner, eat, and talk about what happened. I was not ready to go back to the Rez and the rest of the Pack. The flapjack specials all came with a drink. Ya for the combination of meals! Nadine asked if I wanted coffee to go. After I made a face, she poured four giant sodas and put them in a drink carrier. Seth and I walked to the forest near the Diner. I handed the bag off to Embry and set down the drinks. I knew Seth hadn’t eaten since he came to the cabin.

“You guys grab some food out of here. “ I pinched my nose. I still had the edge of a headache. How did I want to proceed? I heard the bag rustling. “Embry, you were closest. Tell me what you saw.”

Embry had half a 10-inch flapjack in his mouth. He swallowed. He downed a quarter of his soda to get some liquid in his throat. “ I watched Spiky Hair come out of the Diner. You said to follow him. He started doing these stretches like he was getting ready to run. “

I nodded my head along with his story. Leah was looking at me, drinking a soda. Awkward. I would have a conversation with her after this. I would send the other wolves on to Sam and Emily. Shit, I had to find a Beta. 

“The native guy came out of the Diner. He walked to his truck, started it, and waved goodbye. Spiky Hair walked over to the diner's side near the dumpster out of everyone’s line of sight. I swear he waved as he turned the corner. I ran over, and he was gone. I smelled every inch around the area. Hell, Quill did too. No trace. “ 

Leah scoffed. Seth look flummoxed. Embry and Quill were defiant.

“You need to phase and show me “ I needed to see with my own eyes. We gathered up our trash. The guys and I turned away from Leah, shucked clothes, and all of the wolves shifted. I watched through Embry and then Quill’s eyes the same version of events. Robin came out of the Diner. Quill saw part of Seth through the door. Robin did his stretches. The Doctor came out and went to his truck. He started the truck, chuckled, and waved to Robin or us. It was hard to tell.

Robin started for the side of the Diner out of sight for the wolves. He did this little wave and turned the corner. He was gone in a blink. The wolves rushed over. There was no trace. I saw Embry and Quill try to scent a trail. All they got was the smell of a dumpster in August. Nasty. All the wolves at the Diner and LaPush groaned at the smell of memory. That is not coming out of my nose anytime soon.

_“Well, shit. He really did disappear” Leah’s tone was dry. Various jeers at Leah and the situation passed through the link._

Embry was pissed. “ _What? You think I am incompetent?”_

“ _Yes,_ ” Leah’s tone had a challenge. Embry snarled. Both their hackles raised. They started to circle in polar orbits. Someone should stop this. Shit, I had to stop it.

“ ** _Quit it_!**” The Alpha command stopped them both short., “ _This is crap. We need to find out more information. Any ideas?“_

“ _Why don’t we google them_?” Colin pipes up. That brought me up short. I was so used to going to the Elders to research foes or relying on our senses. Why didn’t we search the web for them? Isn’t just about everything on the internet now? It is part of why we have to be so careful. One slip, we would have a website and our own monster hunters like Bigfoot. Sigh, that guy told me his name, and I had a card for the Doctor. 

“Why would you think that would work?” and derisive snorts come from various pack members.

“Great idea, pup!” Embry is excited. I am too. 

“ _Colin, go to your house, get your computer up and search. We can’t see what you find immediately, but we can hear your thoughts.”_ Colin yipped in agreement. Seth phased back. He picked up our trash and threw it in the dumpster. I really loved that kid sometimes. He just does what he thinks is right. 

I told the rest of the pack we would meet at Sam’s while Colin went to his house. It seemed to take forever for Colin to think back at us. It is telepathy. Telepath back to us? Fuck if I know what to call it, I can’t even decide what to call it in my own head.

“Hey, Jake! What is the first name to check? “

“Robin Goodfellow’

“Is that Goodfellow one or two words?”

“Try One?”

“The first _result is Wikipedia Puck (folklore) – It says in English Folklore: Robin Goodfellow, is a domestic and nature sprite, demon, or fairy_. “

There were choruses of no way, demons, and fairy in the Pack mind. 

“ _Hey, what else does it say?”_

“ _It goes on to say where he appears. It describes Robin Goodfellow is a drudging fiend and merry domestic fairy, famous for mischievous pranks and practical jokes. At night-time, he will sometimes do little services for the family over which he presides. The Scots call this domestic spirit a brownie; the Germans, Kobold or Knecht Ruprecht. Scandinavians called it Nissë God-dreng. Puck, the jester of Fairy-court, is the same_.”

“ _So are we thinking Tinkerbell took out two vamps as a little service? Did Charlie give him a beer or something_?” Embry is laughing.

I glance at Embry. He looks back evenly. “ _Colin, what else does it say about Fairies?”_

“ _A fairy (also fay, fae, fey, fair folk, or faerie) is a type of mythical being or legendary creature found in the folklore of multiple European cultures (including Celtic, Slavic, German, English, and French folklore), a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural, or preternatural. There are a whole bunch of root words that make fairy possible. English: faerie, meaning "realm of the fays"; In old French, a faie or fee was a woman skilled in magic. Latinate fay is not related to the Germanic fey (from Old English fǣġe), meaning "fated to die", Yet, this unrelated Germanic word "fey" may have been influenced by Old French fae (fay or fairy) as the meaning had shifted slightly to "fated" from the earlier "doomed" or "accursed." Various folklore traditions refer to fairies euphemistically as wee folk, good folk, people of peace, fair folk, or Tylwyth Teg in Welsh_.”

“ _That is a great lesson in history. Baby Alpha, how do we kill it?”_

“ _Paul, we don’t know that we do need to kill it. Shut it! What else you got, Colin?_

_Two neat facts to start: fairies are divided into the Seelie Court (more beneficently inclined, but still dangerous) and the Unseelie Court (more malicious). While fairies of the Seelie Court enjoyed generally playing harmless pranks on humans, those of the Unseelie Court often brought harm to humans for entertainment. Both could be dangerous to humans if offended.”_

_“So no fart jokes?”_ Cries of Quill, dumbass, and idiot abound. I growl. Colin continued.

 _“It is also believed that to know the name of a particular fairy, a person could summon it and force it to do their bidding. The name could be used as an insult towards the fairy in question, but it could also rather contradictorily be used to grant powers and gifts to the user._ ”

The excitement from the Pack, I cautioned them we don’t know if this is true. We do know it is a place to start. I tell Colin to google Ash Tulukaruq. I spell out the name. 

“ _Raven tales.”_

_“What?”_

_“The first response is Raven tales. Tulukaruq is the name for the Raven in Inuit tribe.”_

“ _When we were in the Diner, I heard a Raven or a Crow calls._ “ I feel the frisson of the pack’s excitement. “ _FUCK! What else does it say?”_

“ _Among Inuit tradition, the owl, fish, and raven are of greatest prominence. Ravens are also common in the Inuit artwork, and they have several stories that tell of Raven's birth which is often juxtaposed with the owl with whom Raven shared a deep friendship.”_

 _“Birdie buddies”_ I nipped Quil’s leg. He yipped and showed his neck.

 _“The Inuit say that Raven was born out of the darkness. He was weak and lost. As he began traveling aimlessly experiencing the world, he realized that he was the Raven Father, Creator of All Life. Once he realized who he was, he gathered up his strength and flew out of the darkness to a new place, which he called earth, but he was still alone, so he decided to create plants. As he flew around exploring this new world, he came upon a man whom the legend claims were the first of the Inuit people. Raven fed the man and taught the man to respect the world around him. Soon after, a woman came to be, and Raven taught both of them how to cloth themselves, build shelter, and make canoes to travel the water. As the two bred and spawned children, Raven cared for their children and educated them as he had done before_.”

_“ So bigger and blacker bird was eating hash with a fairy comedienne? What does that mean?”_

_“I dunno Embry. We gotta think about this_. “

I phased and put on my shorts. Embry, Quill, Leah, and Seth followed me in phasing and walking to Sam’s Porch. Colin ran out of his house and began a fast walk to Sam’s. He was trying not to run, but it was more conspicuous than if he just ran. He looked like a mall walking mom. The other wolves are lounging on Sam’s porch. Paul gave me his shit-eating smirk. I glared hard at him. He shivered and slowly lowered his eyes.

“All the patrol schedules will continue as they have been laid out. I will get with Sam, and my second will get with Jared to learn the ins and outs of leading the pack and dealing with the Council. “

“Who is your Second?” Leah is smiling. This is going to suck. She is a great fighter, but we would not work seamlessly. It would create dissention in the pack. She seems to want to continue with our sexual relationship. That cannot happen. It would make too many blurred lines in the pack. The resentment of that perceived slight is going to be difficult enough to navigate.

“I name Embry Call, my Second. The pack should be lead by the two grandsons of Ephraim Black.”

Gasps. Yeah. Embry is my half brother. I decided to throw that out in the world.


	7. Charlie POV I

Bella’s room is empty. Her cork board is gone with all the moments of life here in Forks: a picture of Jake and Bells as kids. It is one of my favorite photos. Sarah Black took it with just a beat-up family camera. The setting was early evening, and The sun was going down on First Beach. Bella and Jacob were filthy and smiling near a large piece of driftwood. Bella and Jacob were playing in the waves previously. Jake had his arm around Bella to warm her up. The graduation program was attached as a keepsake. The prom picture of her and that Cullen kid. Candid shots of her friends at school. Angela Webber wrinkling her nose and flashing a peace sign at the photographer. Jacob holding Bells at a bonfire while Billy tells the legends of the Quileute tribe. 

The fairy lights that were strung up over her bed are no more. It looks like it did before Bella let me know she was moving back. The room looks like a grave. Something is wrong. I know it. I shove that thought aside. I sigh. I just have to keep reminding myself that it is just me being worried for nothing. I miss my girl. This is just the normal pangs of a father letting go. I keep repeating that to myself. Maybe I will believe it. I shut the door. I do not know if I will go back to that room again. Maybe time to sell this house? I don’t need a yard. I just need a place to sleep and hang up my fishing gear.

All the time I missed with my Bells while she was growing up haunts me now. I fought as much as I could without making Bells pay emotionally for it. I saw it too much as a cop. I saw kids abused and neglected Parents arguing over custody; that was an ugly truth which often turned violent. . I hate to say it. I failed Bells by not suing for custody. It seemed like Renee knew when I had hit my limit. I was going to have my lawyer file in Riverside. It was then she moved to Arizona because “it felt right." Retainers are expensive and non-refundable. 

Renee stayed gone. She didn’t really rally despite the sun. Moving back in with her mother, ground her down. Yes, she seemed cheerful. Renee still chased every rainbow without thinking or looking where she was going. Renee would not look for the cliffs because she was chasing the pot of gold. Renee stayed with her mother in Riverside while she got a degree. Bella was cared for while Renee studied and partied. I gave Renee everything she asked for as long as she did not deny me, Bella.

I lived fully only in the single month each year that Bella came home. It was just barely more than existing the rest of the time at first. Billy and Sarah helped. Fishing and time spent with the Blacks kept me from floating away on the breezes. I loved those kids with all the devotion I could not give to Bella daily. The smile of Jacob, even as an infant, could light up a room. He became enamored of Bella as soon as he saw her. Bella was his guiding star even as a toddler.

I held on to those moments as I struggled to help my dad with his physical disability while my mother lost her mind to dementia. They died before Bella reached five years old. My dad died six months after my mom. I was alone. I ate at the diner when I wasn’t at the Clearwaters or Blacks. I wouldn’t eat otherwise. I just did not care after my parents died. Renee’s calls for help kept me from my revolver in my mouth. I don’t judge Renee for trying to find happiness. I bailed Renee out to keep Bella from ending up in Care in Arizona and California. I just wanted Bella safe and healthy. 

Life and death are expensive. Bella had never guessed why my house had never changed from when Renee was here. Bells is worth it all. She has never connected the dots about how her mother manages her own life and money. My daughter took over paying her mother’s bills at age 10 because Renee kept getting her lights turned off. I would pay to get them turned on for Bella. With Bella taking over finances, I did not have to stage rescues for Renee. That freed up funds so I could be putting away for Bella’s future. Bella hit 14 and said she was staying with her mom year-round. I had to book trips there to see her. Bella stayed caring for Renee till Renee married Phil. I was happy for Renee. 

Happier that Bella decided her last two years of school would be here in Forks. She was coming home. I could be the dad I wanted to be. I wanted to grab my little girl and push her back to being a kid. I did not want her to be responsible anymore. Bella got here, and I recognized how far from me she had gotten. 

Her responsible side started to take over. I wanted to push back. I wanted her to try and be a kid. That did not make her comfortable. So I started letting her take over things; I should have said no. I did not want to press Bells too much. I was too afraid she would choose to go to Florida. I was too excited to have her here. I did not want to frighten her the way my devotion seemed to grate on Renee.

Sigh, I need coffee. I have some in the house, but there is no will to make the pot. I am going to head to the diner. I am going to call Doctor Cullen today. I know Bells is on her Honeymoon. I just feel like something is off. I deny it much of the time. I have had moments where I just feel weird about the Doc and all his kids. I had been tempted to call in social services because those Cullen kids are dating instead of siblings. With Esme and Carlisle being so young, those teenagers would end up back in care. Sigh, never a good thing for a kid to age out of the system. 

Being married at 18, it is not what I wanted for Bella. I wanted her to explore the world with me as her haven. I wanted her to take some test flights like a bird trying to leave the nest. Go so far and come back. Go so far and come back. Chuckling, she decided to get married and go to school in Alaska. Bells assured me she wasn’t pregnant and running. It is not that I would mind her being a mother. I just did not want her to close off her options before she understood what they were.

She assured me she was making the right choice. She is as stubborn as I am and as reckless as her mother in some ways. I told her I supported her no matter what. I do. I will always be here for my Bells. She decided she was going to do all the adult milestones in the summer. Graduate High School, Get Married and leave for College. The middle, I wanted to move to the last. 

That wedding: extravagant does not even cover it. I wanted to pay for my daughter’s wedding. The Cullens insisted. My pride hurts still. I would have declared bankruptcy two times over for what Alice Cullen picked out. I thought Bells would want a beach wedding because that was where I remember Bells being happiest. Casual with a bonfire and the wildflowers I know she loves. Nope, that was not grand enough for the Cullens. I like Alice, but the way she took over. You would have thought it was her wedding. Bella said she did not care. She just wanted Edward. At least it wasn’t drugs, right?

Being Chief of Police, you spend a fair amount of time reading what the politicos are doing that surround your jurisdiction. The Washington House of Representatives is considering two bills regarding cannabis. One would have allowed cannabis sales in state liquor stores, and the other would have decriminalized possession of forty grams or less. Both bills are in committee. Spokane and Seattle have dispensaries for Medical Marijuana. I am getting the rumblings of raids to happen. I can’t help but wonder how this will affect my little town. I am not a fan of pot. I like it better than I like speed. They all can wreck a life. People can become addicted to anything, even people. 

Sometimes, I wish Bells had found her way into things that I could send her to rehab. It would have been a way to get between her and the Cullens. . I should have sent Bella to treatment when she collapsed into herself after Edward left. Her screams waking us both up. I should have sent her to Florida. She started hanging around Jake and I thought maybe it would work out. He came back and I lost Bells again. The Bells I knew: She loves to cook. She has a goofy sense of humor. She would get so excited about learning new things. The Bella that is now: She doesn’t cook for them due to Edward’s allergies. She doesn’t laugh as she did. She only does things that she knows she can do well. She apologizes all the damn time.

. I will keep the house to be a safe harbor if she decides to leave Cullen. I grab my keys and put on my service weapon. I walk out to my cruiser. I need to find a new Normal now that Bells would be going straight to college from her Honeymoon. There are no Blacks and Clearwaters to help this time. I am still too pissed off with Billy for not really putting much effort into looking for Jake. I put up flyers. I questioned and checked on anybody that turned up that could remotely be Jake. Jake just shows up at Bell's wedding like it was nothing. Visiting Sue, it has gotten complicated. New or old feelings have come up. I don’t want to overstep because she is still grieving Harry. Thinking about her as a woman makes me a creep.

I pull up to the diner. There is a blue truck that I do not know. The plates say Alaska. That is a long drive away from home. Tourist? Or the new Doctor that was supposed to be interviewing to replace Dr. Cullen? Two men are standing beside it. One is Native American looking with a long braid. He has ribbons and decorations down the length. His hair would be to his behind if loose. Long hair is a symbol of power to the tribe. I wonder what it symbolizes to his tribe. The young man next to him is twenty-something with black spiky hair and indigo eyes. My father had eyes like that. I stumble a bit into my cruiser. I straighten with a depreciating laugh.

“You ok there, Officer?” the native man asks. The young man with the blue eyes had jerked towards me as if he wanted to keep me from falling.

“Sure, Sure. It is Chief Swann.” I hold out my hand to shake. I have spent too much time around Jake and Bells. They got me saying that.

He takes my hand in a firm grip.“Dr. Ash Tulukaruq and my friend Robin. “ 

I hold out my hand to Robin. He takes it gently with a slight tremor. “You ok there, Robin?”

“Yes, Chief Swan.” He drops my hand and rucks his fingers through his hair. It stands up even more. The accent is familiar. It reminds me of when my dad would get tired, and a sing-song quality would come to his voice. “ I am just hungry.”

“Well, why don’t we all go in for some breakfast? I could treat you guys to some Forks hospitality.”

The Robin kid breaks into an eager grin. He turns to the diner and puts a hand on his heart. “Lead the way!”

The Doctor laughs. His head shakes, and the decorations in his braided hair dance. “That would be amazing, Chief. You could tell me all about the fishing and camping opportunities around here if the hospital offers me the job. “

I laugh. I start to tell them about my favorite pastime. The Sol Duc River makes for fiercely cold, miserable conditions. It also is magnificent for steelhead, Coho, Sockeye, and King Salmon. I share that I get my love of fishing from my dad. Robin shares that fishing was something he could enjoy with his father and brothers. They could *spend hours fishing in rivers together. It was an activity that did not /*9+lead to any competition between brothers. He was the youngest. He always wanted to do as Bran and Griff did, but better. They celebrated the catches and made the ones that got away even bigger in the retelling to his stepmother. I envy Robin, his brothers. It was only me as a boy. My parents were older when I was born. They did not think they would ever have children, but I was a happy surprise. I find out the Doctor was an only. He had a childhood friend who was like a brother from a different mother, as the kids say these days.

We talk about everything and nothing. We order food from the waitress Nadine. I give her my card to cover the meal as soon as we place the order. Nadine brings me back my card when she brings the meal. I tip her well. We all tuck in and trade tales. It seems Robin has a daughter named Willow in Texas. He doesn’t see her as often as he likes. I feel deep empathy for this young man. He could be me.

“I am sorry to hear that. My ex-wife took my Bella when she was six months old and moved to California. Bells only came back to Forks around 2 years ago to finish High School. Her growing up apart from me is a regret I will always carry.” 

“Well, your daughter is here now. She goes to college near here?” Ash takes a sip of coffee.

“No, she is going to school in Alaska of all places. She just got married to her high school boyfriend, Edward Cullen. The whole family is moving there for an assignment for Dr. Cullen. “

“That’s rough.” Ash spears a sausage with his fork. 

Robin looks pensive into his coffee cup. “Just you around town, Chief Swan?”

“Charlie. Just me, my parents were only children as well, so no cousins, aunts, uncles, or grandparents for me. My folks died before Bella turned five so . . .” I sound pathetic. I put on a smile. “ I am friends with the Quileute tribe. My oldest friend is the Chief: Billy Black. He tells the tribe stories at the Bonfires. His son Jake is Bella’s best friend. They were joined at the hip as kids. Jake was Bell’s shadow. He has grown into a giant, so now Bell’s would be in his shadow.”

They laugh. Ash seems interested. “Do you know the stories of the Quileute? “

I take a sip of my coffee and nod. “I could tell you the details, but if you want to hear it. You need to hear it from Billy. He is a storyteller. I can relay the facts. He can make you live it.”

“What is Bella going to study, Charlie?” Robin takes out his phone and fires off a text.

"Dunno and neither does she. I hope she goes in for something she is passionate about. She loves literature and was really great at science. She kept winning the golden onion at school.” I laugh at the memory of that award coming home. At least it did before Bella got too wrapped up in Edward Cullen. We continue talking. I trade the numbers with them. They want to go fishing with me. It seems Robins's job has him traveling often; he will be visiting Ash when he gets the job here. Ash tries to demure. Robin just grins at him and says he has a feeling it will happen. 

Food is cleared, and we just chit chat till I have to leave for the station. I hear the bell on the door chime. Robin points at someone behind me. Jake and Seth have come in dressed in shorts with muddy feet. The boys look stressed. Nadine tries to run them off. Robin and Ash ask about the boys. I tell them Jake is Bella’s best friend, and Seth is my friend Harry’s son. I see Jacob pat his shorts. I grab my wallet. These may not be my boys, but they are my responsibility. I gotta go to the station.

Robin and the Doc call out their goodbyes to me. I walk to Nadine. I hand her the cash. Jake meets my eyes. He is shaggy-haired and looks a little sick. I know the boy is hurting. He is the one I wanted for Bells. It just wasn’t meant to be. Sigh, I don’t know what to say to him as he says my name. 

“Jake. Try to put on a shirt, son. “ It is all got. 

“Yes, Chief.” I head to the station. It is a blur of a day. I try to call the number Edward gave me to reach him or Bella while on the honeymoon. No answer. There was some kind of shooting during a gay pride parade that makes me nervous for their safety. I know Dr. Cullen said it was a private island. It is still a private island in another country with my only child. I try Dr. Cullen and get his voicemail. I leave a message. 

I was called to an accident. I find a voicemail from Edward when I go to my car to enter the drivers' info into the computer. He and Bella are fine. They will call before they leave Brazil. That does not sit well with me. I push down my instinct to call immediately back and demand to speak to my daughter. I pull up the date on the computer and start entering in the date of Tuesday, August 17, 2010.

I call the next day to check in with Dr. Cullen since he did not return my call. He answered and kept repeating the line. They would call before they left Brazil. Everything was fine. Carlisle kept making this sympathetic hmm in the back of his throat. I try not to judge the Doctor and his family. I lost my temper. 

“ I don’t give a shit about your assurances Carlisle. I need to talk to my daughter. If I can’t hear from Bells directly, I will see what strings I have to pull to get a wellness check on your private island. Do you understand me?”

“Charlie, please. Let me work on contacting Bella for you. I will rectify this.”

“Do it.” I push the end button with a little too much force.

It is the morning of the 19th at the butt crack of dawn when I hear someone pounding on my door. I grab my service weapon and look out the peephole. It is from Robin. I open the door with my service weapon hidden behind the door. He has facetime up on his phone. There is a little bouffant teenager with my Bells behind her in a hospital bed.

“Charlie, Bella needs you. “ Robin says simply. 

.


	8. Bella POV IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell gets a shower, her opinions requested and challenged. This is the official twilight timeline details  
> 1920  
> Alice is bit by another vampire in the asylum, becoming a vampire herself.  
> 1927 - 1931  
> Edward leaves Carlisle and Esme, due to his resentment over Carlisle's rule of not feasting on humans. However, he returns within a few years, regretful of his actions.  
> 1933  
> Rosalie is engaged to Royce King, the wealthiest bachelor in Rochester, New York.  
> In April, she is beaten and gang raped by Royce and his friends, who were all drunk. Left for dead, she is saved and turned into a vampire by Carlisle, and joins the Olympic coven. Rosalie was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he turned her. She awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving Rosalie. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his mate:  
> 1938  
> Jasper leaves the Mexican coven.  
> 1948-50  
> Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale find each other in a diner in Philadelphia, Pennsylvani.Alice and Jasper join the Olympic coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signs of abuse that I am going to have Bella review from the National Domestic Violence Hotline
> 
> Emotional and verbal abuse  
> Calling you names, insulting you, or constantly criticizing you.  
> Acting jealous or possessive or refusing to trust you  
> Isolating you from family, friends, or other people in your life.  
> Monitoring your activities with or without your knowledge, including demanding to know where you go, who you contact, and how you spend your time.  
> Attempting to control what you wear, including clothes, makeup, or hairstyles.  
> Humiliating you in any way, especially in front of others.  
> Gaslighting you by pretending not to understand or refusing to listen to you; questioning your recollection of facts, events, or sources; trivializing your needs or feelings, or denying previous statements or promises.  
> Threatening you, your children, your family, or your pets (with or without weapons).  
> Damaging your belongings, including throwing objects, punching walls, kicking doors, etc.  
> Blaming you for their abusive behaviors.  
> Accusing you of cheating or cheating themselves and blaming you for their actions.  
> Cheating on you to intentionally hurt you and threatening to cheat again suggests that they’re “better” than you.  
> Telling you that you’re lucky to be with them or that you’ll never find someone better.Emotional and verbal abuse  
> You may be in an emotionally- or verbally-abusive relationship if your partner attempts to exert control by:  
> Calling you names, insulting you, or constantly criticizing you.  
> Acting jealous or possessive or refusing to trust you  
> Isolating you from family, friends, or other people in your life.  
> Monitoring your activities with or without your knowledge, including demanding to know where you go, who you contact, and how you spend your time.  
> Attempting to control what you wear, including clothes, makeup, or hairstyles.  
> Humiliating you in any way, especially in front of others.  
> Gaslighting you by pretending not to understand or refusing to listen to you; questioning your recollection of facts, events, or sources; trivializing your needs or feelings; or denying previous statements or promises.  
> Threatening you, your children, your family, or your pets (with or without weapons).  
> Damaging your belongings, including throwing objects, punching walls, kicking doors, etc.  
> Blaming you for their abusive behaviors.  
> Accusing you of cheating, or cheating themselves and blaming you for their actions.  
> Cheating on you to intentionally hurt you and threatening to cheat again to suggest that they’re “better” than you.  
> Telling you that you’re lucky to be with them or that you’ll never find someone better  
> Stalking  
> Common examples of stalking include:  
> Showing up at your home or workplace unannounced or uninvited.  
> Sending you unwanted texts, messages, letters, emails, or voicemails.  
> Leaving you unwanted items, gifts, or flowers.  
> Calling you and hanging up repeatedly or making unwanted phone calls to you, your employer, a professor, or a loved one.  
> Using social media or technology to track your activities.  
> Spreading rumors about you online or in person.  
> Manipulating other people to investigate your life, including using someone else’s social media account to look at your profile or befriending your friends in order to get information about you.  
> Waiting around at places you spend time.  
> Damaging your home, car, or other property.  
> Hiring a private investigator to follow or find you as a way of knowing your location or movements.  
> 

“I pulled the shirt out now and felt a strange wave of awe. A chill, almost, if I were capable of feeling such a thing. Her uncanny premonitions reached so far, stretched their tentacles so deep into the future that even she didn't understand all the actions she took. Somehow she'd sensed, years before Bella had chosen to come to Forks, that at some point, I would be facing this most bizarre trial.  
Perhaps she was omniscient after all.”  
― **Stephenie Meyer,**[ **Midnight Sun**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/81783732) Edward about Alice

“Do you want me to braid your hair?” Willow is talking with a mouthful of oreo. She was sitting in my hospital bed. We were snacking and chatting. I nod my head, yes. She squeals. I am feeling better. No catheter and a shower did wonder for my state of mind. 

Yemaya took out my catheter and let me shower with help from Titania. Titania sat outside while I used a walker to get into the shower. Willow offered to help me dress, but I was not comfortable at first. They let me struggle. It hurt to try. I had to ask for help when I could not get my underwear and shorts on. Willow’s face had such a look of relief when I asked her.

It was so weird to have someone ask me before they did anything. They did not insist even when I said no. Willow had asked me which set I wanted out of any of the pajamas she had picked out at Titania’s request. She had three short set choices for me: a silky set that looked ridiculously expensive, a plain cotton button-up pajamas, and a cartoon version. I picked the Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time.

“How many?” She looks at me, expectantly. She washes her hand and dries them. She pulls out a comb and hair bands. She has a tentative smile. “How many braids?”

I am startled. “You pick?”

She frowns a little. “You sound as if you are asking permission to permit me. What do you want?”

I huff. “One. Can you do a loose dutch braid?”

Willow snorts and rolls her eyes. She gently starts to comb my hair. She combs till there are no knots left. 

“Why do you and the rest insist on my stating things a certain way?” She pulls my front part of my hair to start. 

“We are beings of poetry and dreams. Words are our power and weakness.”

“What does that mean?” Her fingers are still pulling another section of hair into the braid she is working on.

“What do you know of our kind?” I draw a blank for a moment.

“Um, Little Bunny Foo Foo song, Tinkerbell and the Blue Fairy from Disney, Shakespeare, and Fairly Oddparents.”

Willow giggles and lays her head on top of mine. “That won’t do at all, Mush.”

She straightens up. “There are two courts that you will hear interchangeable names. I am going to give you a quick rundown. Seelie, the Shining Throne, the Court of Dreams, and the Summer court are the Fairies associated with growth, sunlight, and creativity. Unseelie, the Obsidian Throne, the Court of Nightmares, and the Winter court are the Fairies associated with loss, darkness, and dark creativity. That is the court Daid rules. What is consistent across all of Fairy, that it is both a realm of existence and people; by the way, Fairy inspires mortals and immortals alike. We draw them in. Those who cannot create are blind to us. Our presence can fuel great works of art or the latest death machine. “

“That can’t be me.” I am plain. I never understood what Edward, Mike Newton, or . . . Jake saw in me. It still can’t be that. I see Willow’s iPhone. What time is it in Washington? What happened to Jake after he was thrown out of my reception? Maybe he is with Charlie? How is Charlie? I know that Robin delivered the letters to the various covens. I feel her wrap the hairbands around the end of my braid.

“Do you want to call your daddy?” Willow’s voice has a twang. 

“It would only put him in danger.” I shrug. I push down the longing to hear my dad or Jake call me Bells.

“That sounds like bullshit. He has always been in danger since the Cullens came around. We smell like temptation to them. It is the reason Nain went for the treaty. She created it to keep Daid from wiping them all out after goblin kin and elf kin were killed. “

“That is ridiculous!” Willow brings her face to my eye level. She looks me in the eyes.

“See me.”Two words, they cause a filter to fall away. Her hair becomes shinier like night drawn silk. Her pale skin doesn’t sparkle like the Cullens. It is a pearlescent glow. Her ears have points. Her lips become a wine-stained red. 

“Now, see yourself. “She holds up her phone with the camera on. I see me, but so different. My skin has the same glow as Willow. I glow like moonlight. My hair is warm mahogany, with a strand falling out of the braid to frame my widow's peak. There are tones of copper and gold that aren't catching alight. They are the light. My dull, chocolate brown eyes were the colors of an autumnal forest. Several hues coming together in a kaleidoscope.

“That isn’t,” I begin to say. She cuts me off. “That is you. What you think you see normally is an illusion. We have glamour. It is not to make us pretty or enticing, as the stories say. It is to make us dull to pass unnoticed.”

I swallow. All the times, I felt invisible. It was some kind of defense mechanism. “Why?”

“Why the glamour? “ Willow bites her lip. “It is an adaptation to try and keep other things from hunting our kind and kin. We smell irresistible to Vampires- like candy-coated crack. Fairies are nigh immortal and infertile. Nature made it that way as a balance. Any harm to any one of our blood, no matter how distant, would cause even the most callous of either court to rage. You, Charlie, and I are the first births in two centuries. ”

“Holy Crow,” I whisper. 

Willow giggled at that.” You say that?”

“I don’t like to swear, ok. It is something I say. What is wrong with that?” Willow starts belly laughing.

“Bran, our uncle. . . laughter. . . his name means raven.” She tries to straight up. “Holy Uncle! It is even funnier since he was known as Bran the Blessed in history. “

It takes me a moment to process. I burst into laughter. I laugh with Willow and try to hold my bruised ribs. Ouch! I feel the wiggling scrape inside my arm. My hand shoots towards my bandage. I am going to scratch till the wiggling stops. Willow grabs my hand.

“No. “

I try to jerk my hand away so that I can get at the wiggling. I can see the bandage move. It moves like a cat lashing its tail. 

“Listen to the Lords and Ladies call their children; in the moonlight. “ Willow sings the phrase. The wiggling eases. She repeats the phrase three more times. The wiggling stops. I no longer feel like tearing into my arm. 

“How did you do that?” Willow is scowling at the bandage.

“The song hypnotized the parasite.” Willow held up her index finger to stop my protest. “ Vampire venom is a parasite. It kills the host. It replaces all their cells with its own, turning the skin to marble and replacing all the fluid with venom. It stops the heart and kills the soul. The shape of the person’s memories and personality remain. It is why so many of them come back with memory loss. You will see for yourself when the bandage is removed. “

I am angry and scared. I am gritting my teeth. “It does not destroy the soul! I have seen it! Carlisle and the rest of the Olympic coven are good!”

“Why?” Willow arches a brow that would make Mr. Spock off the Original Star Trek proud.

“Why what?” I try to play dumb.

“Why are they good?” She fires back. How dare she?

“They don’t kill people!” I shout.

“Neither do I or the majority of supernatural beings out there. How does that make them good?”

“They resist the urge to kill by feeding on animals.” My nails dig into my palms—her phone chimes. I can see her contact being as daddy-o. Robin.

“Many beings feed on animals. Have any of the Cullens killed humans?” She fires off a text. 

I thought of Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. Poor Jasper. I grit my teeth. “They have had slips ups.”

“Slips? Slips are when you lose your footing, not when you kill another sentient being. Vampires have to feed at least twice a month. How many months or years did they hunt people?”

“Rosalie killed her fiancée and his friends who raped and beat her to death. “

Willow's eyes go wide, and she looks ill for a moment. “She killed her rapists? Was he a vampire, and that is how she became a vampire?”

I shift uncomfortably. Saying this out loud, I had to pause. “No, Carlisle turned her to be a mate for Edward.” 

“Someone turned a rape victim so they could be a mate for another vampire? “ She makes a gagging noise. Her hand goes to her mouth. I was going to make a snide comment about being dramatic. I see her grab a cup and pour herself some water. I feel like I should defend Carlisle.

“Edward is his son, and he was lonely. Carlisle had Esme, so he wanted a mate for Edward.”

Willow waves her hand. “I can’t unpack that right now. Let's move on. Who else killed people?”

I sigh. “Edward. “

“Edward, the one you married. How long did he hunt people? “ I can’t say. I can’t say it out loud. I feel the stirring of something in my arm. 

Willow hums, “How long? “

“Four years, he hunted people for four years.” Willow blinks. I have to defend Edward’s past. “ He only killed bad people. “

“How did he know they were bad? “

“He read their minds.” I am shaking. “ He can read people’s minds. He can read surface thoughts like how he can track where I have been by those who have seen me. Or he can read deeper into their minds.”

Willow rubs my hand to soothe me. “Ok. He killed at least 48. Who else? “

Willow has her calculator out. I don’t want to say it. She looks at me. “You want to join them. You want to kill people to live forever, but you can’t actually admit how many they killed to get here. I know what my dad is. He is the executioner for both courts. That is lower case courts as in tribunals. He gets sent out when a death sentence has been handed down. I know what it costs him to do this for the good of our kind. I know what it cost him to protect your father from the vampires that we're searching for his house.”

She leans over me. “ Who else? How long? “

Her phone is out with the calculator up twenty-four times is ready to go. I sigh, “. Alice, 28 years and Jasper 75 years.”

“672 for the 28. 75 years at least 1800. “ I gape at the numbers. The two combined are nearly the population of LaPush. The reservation is small. The tribe only has around 3000 people. 

“Were any of them in the modern era? How many still have living families? “ Willow has to google up on her iPhone. 

“ It was 1950 when they joined the Olympic coven” I am stunned by the numbers. I was stunned by the thought of Edward killing 48 people no matter what their crimes. 

“Average age of a parent of a 1st child was 22.8 in 1950 according to US statistics Normal US lifespan is 78. For men and 81 for women. They would have either just died or just died within the last few years a grandparent had they lived.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is that you are just a few years older than me, but you are not thinking all these details out. I don’t know what the relationship is like with your parents, but running off to join a death cult seems kind of out there. What would you tell someone describing this situation to do? “ 

“They are not a death cu . . .. “ I stop, and I think about it. If it were anyone else, what would I, as calm, rational Bella tell them to do? I would tell them to run like hell. I would not want anyone near anyone who had murdered on that scale. I could rationalize Rosalie's killing of her rapists, maybe. It would be a crime of passion temporarily insanity deal. I would not rationalize the killing of criminals without a court. I don’t like the Dexter tv series. I don’t like movies or comics where the killer kills killers. It doesn’t sit well with me. It makes me squirm. I certainly wouldn’t condone the massive killing of random people which Jasper and Alice did. It comes to me with a start. Except it could not be random, the vampires could not draw attention to their kills. So that left people society would not miss runaways, prostitutes, and the homeless. They can’t turn children. It doesn’t mean they can’t kill them. My stomach turns. Like Victoria and her newborn army, Alice, Jasper, and Edward fed on people like Bree Tanner. 

“I am going to call my dad. “ Willow pulls up facetime. "He is with your dad." 

She is looking at me before hitting the button. I think about Charlie. My dad. I remember the dream of Rhiannon. "Do it."


	9. Jacob POV IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob shows his reasoning. Billy shows his reasoning. Both have valid points. Both have mistakes. People make bad choices when they are hurting. It is also true that no matter how bright you are; you don't know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine living in poverty conditions, but still needing to fuel running around a reservation for hours. The typical marathon runner will need to consume thousands of calories on race day to power his or her high-intensity run. The typical marathoner could consume 2,500 calories on top of those needed to power basic metabolism, meaning some runners will need to eat 5,000 to 6,000 calories a day. And an elite cyclist might consume 8,000 calories a day or more on a long-distance ride. 
> 
> Per Native American Aid: The overall percentage of American Indians living below the federal poverty line is 28.2% (2008, American Indians Census Facts). The disparity for American Indians living below poverty on the reservations is even greater, reaching 38% to 63% in our service area (2006, National Center for Education Statistics, and other sources).
> 
> Gaudian Clinic: Amenorrhea means the absence of menstruation or a period as we say colloquially. Menstruation occurs when an egg is released, called ovulation, but never fertilized (which would be the start of pregnancy). The thick lining built up in case of pregnancy is then shed when pregnancy does not occur, resulting in the blood loss seen monthly. Amenorrhea should never be used as the only form of birth control. While it is much less likely that an athlete with FHA will be able to get pregnant, ovulation (egg release) can happen especially as someone is further along in the process of recovery from FHA. Any athlete that is sexually active, even if they have amenorrhea, should take some form of birth control if they are not actively seeking to become pregnant.

* * *

_Being any kind of happy is better than being miserable over someone you can’t have. Leah Clearwater Breaking Dawn I_

* * *

“You know.” My dad's face pales. I do. I know that Embry Call is not just my pack brother. He is my brother. I get up and pull the coffee pot off the base. I need something to do. I think my dad will need a cup of coffee and something to hold on to while we dig this secret out like a splinter. I just freeze there for a moment.

“ I know, and now so does Embry. “

“How?”

“Tiffany Call was from the Makah tribe. She moved to La Push when she was pregnant with him. The Tribe assumed that she had left his father with the Makahs. Then, Embry phased. I was fairly good at science when I did go to school. “ I let my bitterness out. There was so much I wanted out of my life.

“Go on,” Billy nods his head.

“Three men could have fathered him as the shape-shifting traits are inherited only within the Quileute tribe: you, Quil Ateara IV, or Joshua Uley. Everyone wants to say it is Joshua Uley or Quil Ateara IV. Not me. Embry is too strong for being half quillets. His size and his instincts are almost as strong as mine. Quil is my cousin and full-blooded. He is weaker than Embry.”

Billy takes a deep breath, “Son, I . . .”

“I am not your only son. Whatever you need or want to say to me, it should wait for Embry to get here. “ I take a deep breath and release it slowly. “I sent him to talk to his mom to get her side before meeting me here. I chose him as Beta. He will know what I know as a wolf and as my brother. I choose this as the future for our pack.”

I know Embry. We had shared the pain of being poor so often. How often would I trade him a box of mac n cheese for a can of spam to try, and each of us makes a meal at home? Then I would worry about what the food was doing to Billy? 

I know Embry’s pain and shame of not knowing who his father was. Kids in the tribal school mocked him for being Makah in our lands. He tried to get his mother to tell him so many times who his father was. I remember some of the arguments about why they stayed between Embry and his mom. The pack mind let me see those clearly.

The fact he has to lie about being a wolf does not sit well with me. His mother may not be Quielette, but she is the mother of a protector. She deserves to know her son is not a delinquent but a warrior protecting humanity. I rinse the coffeepot and put it to fill with water while I get the coffeemaker ready. I dump out the old grounds put a new filter, and measure out the grounds. I pour the water into the reservoir and turn on the maker. I hear the hum as it starts to heat then pump over the grounds. Know my dad is thinking over what I have said. 

“Where have you been since Bella’s wedding?” Billy rubs his hands over the armrests of his wheelchair. Bells. She is dead. I feel a tug on my heart to hope. I know it in my head. Sigh. Time for honesty, is that not what I blasted the leech for? 

“Leah and I were at a Cabin the Leech rented as a parting gift for me. “ Billy’s eyes narrow. He snarls, almost like a wolf. “Parting gift. What were you and Leah doing alone all this time?”

I huff a bitter laugh. “We were doing what two hurt people alone in a cabin with enough alcohol to poison a platoon of marines would do. We had sex and drank ourselves stupid.”

Billy’s shoulders slump. He looks like I punched him. His voice is quiet. “Did you use protection?” 

“Wow, Dad. Way to insinuate your dead friend’s daughter has a disease! We can’t catch anything, remember?” my voice was thick as molasses with disdain.

“Damnit, Jake! She could get pregnant!” Billy slaps a hand down on the table. Before I would duck my head in shame at the tone in my father’s voice, I am no longer that person. I don’t know who I am yet. I am not the Jacob to back down from his father’s disapproval. Now dare he try to act responsibly for me? Now, I am a kid who needs protection and guidance. What a fucking joke!

“She doesn’t have a period, Billy. She can’t get knocked up.” I cross my arms over my chest.

“She doesn’t have a period.” My dad sounds tired. “ It doesn’t mean she can’t get pregnant. Female athletes don’t menstruate, Jacob.”

The statement ricochets around my brain like dozen bouncy balls thrown into a closet. Shit. We had sex without protection because we assumed that Leah couldn’t get pregnant. My mind starts playing back all the times I came inside Leah with no thought of any consequences. That can’t be. The lack of wolf pups was the reason we assumed Sam imprinted on Emily.

“But the imprint?” I feel a little sick. “Sam imprinted on Emily so they could have pups.”

“We don’t know why Sam imprinted on Emily. We don’t know why so many imprints are happening. “ My dad rubs his forehead with the heel of his hand,” Our records of the legends say imprinting is rare, but almost half the pack has imprinted. We don’t know what function it serves. There are ten wolves and four imprinted pairs.”

There are tears in my dad’s eyes. “There is something you should know. The tribal council was contacted by parents of four girls who may be pregnant by members of the pack. Three are HokWat, and the one is of the tribe. Two of the HokWat girls are leaning towards adoption. They are not out of high school. We are talking with the Tribal lawyers about placing the children within the tribe via the Indian Welfare Act. We cannot have anyone who may be a future pack member being raised in HokWat home. We do not know who out of the children could eventually phase. “

My dad wipes his eyes. “We are going to need to call all the wolves together. Sue is going to deliver a course on birth control to all wolves. You will need to order them to follow the instructions she gives. No exceptions. You as well. ”

“ Fucking Paul! He can’t keep it wrapped!” I am growling.

“Three name Quil as the possible father.” Billy meets my gaze. Shit. Quil? Paul was the pack sex-machine. He hooked up with anyone and everyone who would have him. My brow furrows. I think back to all the memories Paul shared with us of his exploits. Girls of every variation; the only thing in common was Paul. Something strikes me. He would pause to ask if they wanted this; he always asked before each act—his ritual of asking if they are allergic to latex before rolling on a condom. 

“Fuck. “ 

“You will use the Alpha Order to ensure they do not breed an army of wolves. Our secret cannot be kept if we grow too large.”

”That is bullshit! You are taking their choices away! It is an invasion of privacy!” I slam my hands down.

“It is for the good of the tribe! “ Billy slams his hands down and lifts himself, using his arms to mirror my posture. “We are a small tribe with a big secret. We have six adults out of every ten unemployed or underemployed on the reservation. We have many two-bedroom houses with three generations that don’t have adequate working plumbing or heat. It takes almost four times the amount of food for an Olympic athlete to feed a single wolf. We cannot have the pack fathering child after child. Especially with the Hokwat! The council nor I knew that anyone who was not full-blooded Quileute would phase.“

There is a tentative knock at our front door. Billy drops himself into his wheelchair. His expression is mournful. I think he knows who that has to be. I listen. I recognize the heartbeat. It is Embry. Oh, shit. He heard that. 

“Come in.” My dad rolls his shoulders back. Embry comes in the door. His eyes are red. Even super werewolf healing cannot take away a lifetime of tears; I hold out my hand. He takes it. I pull him close. I give him a bump hug and gesture towards the table. Embry sits on my right with me facing my . . . our dad.

Embry’s face is passive. His left knee is jiggling like mad. No one says anything. We just stare at each other. Is it a who can’t take the silence first loses type deal? I think about Embry.

“ _I will follow your lead on this, . . .bro_.” A shadow of a smile plays on Embry’s lips.

“ _Thanks, bro_.”

“ _Always Embry_.” A ghost Bella jokes that is what she said.

“Chief Black, I heard my mom’s side. Now, I want to y ours. How did you end up with two-spirit warriors two months apart?” I angle my body in a supportive posture.

Billy backs up and rolls to the counter. He pulls a coffee cup down and pours himself a cup of black coffee. He gestures to the pot and looks at Embry and me. I shake my head, no. Embry nods. Billy pulls a cup and pours one for Em. Billy clears his throat. “ How do you take it, Embry?’

“Black like my soul.” Embry quips a smile. I suck in a breath. It is an old joke of Embry’s. It just has a different meaning now. My dad closes his eyes for a moment.

“No, really, black is fine, Chief Black.”

“You called me Billy before this day. I don’t see that you have any cause to be more formal now, Embry.” Billy passes me the cup. I pass it to Embry. 

“Ok, Billy” Embry and I speak at the same time, but the meanings are so different.

Billy takes a sip. “Sarah and I had the twins. Sarah barely waited for the doctor to clear her after their birth to start trying again. She miscarried two times between the twins and Jacob. It was hell on her health, but she was determined to have a son.” 

Embry tilts his head and squints at Billy. Billy swallows. Embry looks at him and takes a long drink of his coffee.

“She . . . we both had a hard time dealing with the miscarriages. The last one she was six months along. I turned to work to keep out of the house and away from my grief. I was working on the road between the Makah reservation and La Push. Tiffany was working as a waitress at a diner between here and there. Tiffany and I would talk. We were friends. She was working on a relationship with a man from the Makah. We encouraged each other in our relationships. Tiffany was my cheerleader. It was working out for me, but not for her. Tiffany’s boyfriend moved away. Three weeks later, your mom got pregnant with you, Jacob. ”

“That doesn’t explain how Embry came to be?” I am angry. He is not telling us what we need to know. 

“I am getting there.”Billy looks deep into his coffee cup. “ Your mother was about five weeks along when I came home after pulling a sixty-hour week. Sarah and I got into an argument. Sarah shoved me. I shoved back. I didn’t mean to do it. I did. It was like some nightmare. She fell and started bleeding. I rushed her to the hospital. We were both familiar with the signs of miscarriage. We thought she was losing you. Sarah told me to get out and not come back. She had the hospital call your grandparents to come to sit with her. Your grandfather asked me to leave. I did.”

Billy takes a big drink of his coffee. Embry is holding his cup like it is the last fire in winter. Kids had insinuated that Embry’s dad was john. They tried to tell him his mom turned tricks, so he did not have a dad. I remember interrupting the taunts by pulling Embry away. His mom always said he was named after a soap opera character. I wonder if it is because she couldn’t name him Ephraim.

“ _I am here, Bro_.” Embry relaxes his grip on his cup.

“ I left the hospital and did not come home. The Clearwaters had the twins. I stayed gone for two weeks. I just drank and lived in my truck. After three days of living in my truck between here and Makah res, Tiffany saw me. She drugs me back to her house. She threw me in the shower and made me eat a real meal. She told me to call and check on my family, I drug my heels in. She let me stay, but she insisted I not drink. I slept on her sofa and carved to keep my hands busy. Every night she told me to call my family. One night, I did. “

“And.” Embry prompts.

“Sarah’s mother answered the phone. She told me to stay gone after the loss I caused my wife and hung up on me. I broke down. Tiffany took the phone from my hand. I thought I had killed my child. I was inconsolable. I kissed her. Tiffany had learned her boyfriend had married someone the week after he left Makah. She kissed me back. We kept kissing. We conceived you, Embry.”

“Two days after that, Charlie Swan found me at the Diner where Tiffany worked. Charlie stormed up with a face that would part the red sea in fear. He told me Sarah was out of the hospital. She was on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy; she was wondering where the hell I was. “ Billy reaches for my hand. I take it. 

“Sarah’s folks were keeping people away from her, but Charlie seemed to smile his way past Sarah’s mom. I hadn’t lost you or your mom.” Billy reaches for Embry’s hand. He doesn’t grab Embry’s hand. He lets it rest there as an invitation.

“Your mom told me to go home. She was my biggest cheerleader, after all. I went home and fixed up my marriage because my friends kicked my wallowing ass. “ Billy smiles grimly. “I still think of her as my friend. I took a job Acloser to LaPush, so I could be home more to care for Sarah and the twins.” 

Embry looks at Billy’s hand. “How did you find out about me? Why did mom move us here? Why did you never tell me?”

“I had an intertribal meeting that was at the Makah. I stopped at the diner. I hadn’t talked to her since she told me to go home. I had told Sarah about what happened between me and your mom, Embry. Sarah asked me to cut ties with Tiffany to save our marriage. I did.” Billy looks at the ceiling. “ I don’t know why I stopped in the diner that day. I did. I was stunned. Tiffany was about five months along. We just stared at each other for five minutes. I never made it to the meeting. “

“That answers how, but not the whys.” I prompt. Embry deserves to know. I deserve to know. Secrets have battered this family. I need them to stop. Embry needs them to stop. I am going to have him tell his mom about the wolves. She is coming to the next bonfire. Fuck the Council and any of the traditions that say otherwise. He is my brother. She is my family now. 

“I asked Tiffany to move here because no matter what, her child would be part of the tribe. I selfishly wanted to be able to look after him. I never dreamed he would be a wolf. I just knew he would be my child. Tiffany doesn’t have much family that she wanted to deal with in the Makah.” Embry nods. He did not like going to the Makah Reservation. He said they treated his mom like trash the few ties he had visited there with her. 

Billy continues after a sip of coffee. His other hand was still outstretched. “ I worked with Old Quil to get Tiffany and Embry a house here in La Push. Sarah knew why. Tiffany invited Sarah over for coffee. They talked. They were both concerned about how the rest of the tribe would react to you both being two months apart and Embry’s illegitimacy. We agreed to keep it secret and say Embry’s father was on the Makah reservation. “ 

Billy swirls his coffee. “I would be able to watch you grow with your siblings, but I could never claim you. “

“Why continue the secret? Why after your wife died?” Embry’s voice is cracking. He sounds so raw.

“There were reasons: I did not want you to be pointed out as the Chief’s bastard. I did not want Jacob to resent his brother. It all seems like bullshit now. “

“Go on.” I croak.

“You two were so close. It was uncanny. You gravitated towards one another despite any attempts to put barriers. “ Tears flowed down my father’s face. “It became too big to tell. . . I knew there was no way for Jacob to escape the possibility of phasing. I thought at least I could give you the freedom to find your own way. I could be there if you needed me. Tiffany was supposed to tell you if you needed me.”

“I always needed you.” Embry takes Billy’s hand. My dad is sobbing apologies. I reach for Embry’s other hand. I feel my brother and my father take a breath as one. A sense of calm tethers me to the earth. I feel all those who came before back to the beginning and the first wolf. I do not know what will happen next to my family and me. We will get through it together. It may be ugly and messy, but it will be us. I am at peace. My Sun calls the phantom Bella.


	10. Charlie POV II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie makes it to Bella. She gets a little more reinforced. Comment, let me know what is working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt bad for Charlie. In the Twilight timeline, Renee did leave him with his ill parents and run across state lines with his daughter. As someone who was a child of divorced parents and who is a divorced parent, I feel that Renee alienated Charlie from Bella. Renee does suffer from Post Partum Depression in Canon, but she cedes her parental authority to Bella. Bella took over paying bills at ten. She had the sex talk to Renee about Renee's choices. Renee also makes Bella maintaining a happy relationship with her dad impossible. 
> 
> If Charlie had known the true circumstances of Bella's adventures, I think he would have had her in therapy so fast. I think PTSD and other factors made her an easy target for Edward's control.

“Oh, My God! Bells!” I shout into the phone screen. I see her little face scrunch up, and she sobs. I am desperately trying to see something in there to tell me where she is. My sense of unease these last days has a reason. I had ignored it so many times before when it turned out to be nothing. No longer, I am ready to tear this guy apart to get to my Bells.

“What happened? Did you do something to her? Where is Edward, her husband?” Robin’s lips thin into a snarl. Bella sobs only harder; she is chanting my name.

“I took her from **him** to a safe place.” The hate that covers that one word. It shocks me. Robin looks me dead on. “ I can take you to her if you want?”

Her being in a hospital bed with his words put a sheen of ice over me. What happened to my Bells?

“Come in.” I step out of the way. I put both hands on my service weapon. I keep the aim steady. 

“Who are you?” I ask. Robin comes in with arms wide and the phone screen to my view. He shuts my front door with a tap of his foot. He doesn't’ take his eyes off mine.

“Daddy?” I hear a voice that is not my Bells say. It has a bit of a twang to the speech. Robin angles his head and closes his eyes to that word. It is a request that any parent knows. 

“Everything is fine, Willow. I just have to talk to your Cousin Charlie. Comfort Bella, my little tree. “

“Charlie, please .. .” I hear Bella sob, and I see the phone has been put in Bella’s lap. The video shows her hunched over and crying into the other girl's shoulder. Robin keeps his hands up where I can see them.

“ I am Robin Goodfellow, that is the truth. I am also your uncle Charlie Swan. The man known as Gregory Swann was Gruffyd, my half brother. I will take you to your Bella if you want to go?”

“Take me to my Bells.” I holster my weapon. I don’t trust this, but I don’t care. I will get Bells and me out of this once I can see here with my own eyes. I don’t know if that asshole Edward did something or got involved in something that Bells got kidnapped. I will play their game to save her. I just want my daughter.

Robin bows his head. “Isabella, do you want me to bring Charlie to you?”

Bells keep crying. She seems afraid. She’s shaking her head, mumbling about her fault. My heart can’t take that. “Bells, please let me help you? Whatever it is, none of it is your fault. Can I come to you? Please, let me come to you?”

Willow, I guess, whispers. “Ask him."

Bella hiccups and sucks in a snotty breath. “Charlie, can you come to me?”

Bella is suddenly being rocked and crooned to in the video. I see her profile with the other girl. Willow. “You did so good. That is exactly what we needed.”

“I am going to hang up and bring Charlie to you. Under your Blessing.” Robin's eyes look shiny. The phone tips up on Bella’s side, and I see the little teenage girl I glimpsed before. She has tears on her face. 

“Travel safe and swift, Daddy. Love you.”

“ I love you too, Willow Tree.” Robin ends the call. He carefully puts his phone in his back pocket. He holds out his right hand. I take it. He tugs me closer to my front door. 

“Close your eyes. I am going to knock three times and open the door. Keep them shut as I pull you through. You only open them when I tell you,” I just stare at him. This man is crazy. How the hell is that supposed to get me to my daughter? 

Robin smiles a rictus smile. “ I will answer your questions and doubts later. You have to put that aside for Bella. Hold on to the image of Bella and how she needs her father’s love.”

I swallow what feels like an elephant trying to choke me. Bella. My Bells needs me. I close my eyes and focus on that thought, not what I hear. I hear a knock, and my front door rattles. I hear a second knock, and warm air rushes around me. It feels like a wind tunnel. I hear a third final knock and a twangy voice calling, “Come in” I feel the air move as I hear the door swing open. Robin pulls me through what should be my front porch on an overcast day in Forks. Instead, I feel the warm sun. I smell antiseptic and flowers. 

“Charlie?” I hear a sniffle and Bella’s wavering voice. That can’t be. I must have lost my mind.

“Open your eyes, Charlie.” Robin is at my side. His hand on my shoulder. I feel a tremor in his hand. “ My Dear One, you are safe with your family.”

My eyes open slowly. There is my daughter. Her hair in a braid sitting on a hospital bed wrapped in a girl's arms with black puffy hair with blue bits. A rhinestone butterfly twinkles over one ear. This must be Willow. Her indigo eyes have heavy eyeliner. I think they call that Emo.

“Daddy, you did it!” the little goth girl runs into Robin’s arms. I walk slowly to Bell's side. I want to grab her up, but she looks so frail. I have always been afraid to hold her too tight because I ran her mother off by my intensity. Her sweet brown eyes are raw looking. I open my arms. I know how I am supposed to treat trauma victims. How to coax information, I know how to get the job done as a cop. I do no know how to do this with my daughter. I take a breath.

“Can I hold you, Bells?”

My little girl wails. I gather her in my arms. I sit on the bed, rocking her as I think Willow did. I make nonsense comforting noises. Kissing the top of her head, I see Willow duck her head into her father’s chest. He wraps his arms around her and rocks her. Robin doesn’t look old enough to be her father. I know he is, by the way, he holds her.

I will believe he is a father: her father. He gives me a short nod. It is encouragement. Talk to her that nod says, be who your daughter needs. I smooth a hand over Bella’s hair. I pull her face up so she can see me. I need her to see this.

“I don’t understand what you’re going through, but I love you. If you want to talk to me about this, I will listen. I want to be someone you can trust to be helpful to you whenever you are ready.” 

“Charlie . . .Daddy, it is all my fault. I made Edward . . . I wanted a wedding night,” Bella whimpers. She mumbles a chant of how it was her fault and that he is perfect. It is all her fault; from her insistence on seeing Jacob to her return from Italy. I see red. I feel something loose in me. I will kill Edward Cullen. I want to kill Carlisle, who covered up for him. Bella’s sobs knock me out of my anger. I will ensure they pay for this, ut not now. Now I will put do as my girl needs me to do.

Robin's eyes seem illuminated. He blinks them slowly. This, too, is encouragement and a promise. He will help me do whatever is necessary for Bella. He plants a kiss on Willow’s forehead. `I do the same. I start rubbing my hands up and down her arms to warm her up. I touch a lump in the bandage on her alet wrist. It writhes under my touch. I stiffen and move my hand away. I turn my head to Robin. He shakes his head, no. Bella’s right-hand tries to claw at the bandage. Robin is holding her wrist before her clawed fingers can reach. 

“Tell her a story, Charlie. “ Robins commands. “Tell her a story of you and herself.”

What the hell! I don’t see how that will help get rid of whatever horror movie thing. I clear my throat as I watch the bandage strain to contain what is underneath. I can’t seem to get anything out. I want to rip the bandage off myself and pull whatever that is off my daughter. Willow is hopping from foot to foot; she looks to be fighting herself from shoving me out of the way. She glares at her father, Robin.

“Charlie!” Robin’s voice is harsh, drawing my attention back to him. “Storytelling is about connecting to her to herself. It helps her see what you see and protect her from that thing.”

“Bells. Look at me,” Our eyes are wild, but we hold on. “ During my teenage years, I always felt a little bit on the outside of my circle of friends. I attribute that distance because the others all belonged to the Quileute tribe, and I did not. “

The motions seem to be slowing, so I continue. “I saw how my best friends were treated by the world. I wanted to change it. Billy, Quil IV, Harry, and I were out in Port Angeles as teenagers. We were hanging out at a movie theatre after watching Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Some cops started harassing the guys. The cops rounded them up on suspicion of theft. Not me. “ 

I huff a bitter laugh. “ I was let go. I tried reasoning with the cops. I tried to get them to call their folks. The Port Angeles Cops refused. I had them call the Forks cops who laughed loudly at the Rez rats being held that I could hear it over the phone. It made me angry. I called my dad, who was having trouble walking by then. Grandpa Swan walked in with a cane. He walked out with all of us after five minutes. It is why I decided to become a cop. I wanted to protect those I love. “ 

“ I was going to clean up the Forks Police Department. “ I blush. I have to admit the whole. “I wanted to go to college, but my parents' health began deteriorating at the time. I felt that I needed to stay close to home. My mother was in the early stages of Alzheimer's, and my father's mobility was being curtailed by severe arthritis. I did everything I could to help care for them.”

Tension leaves Bella’s body. Willow calls to me. “How did you meet Bella’s mother, Charlie?”

“During my first summer as a cop, I met Renée.” I kiss Bella’s forehead. Hoping she doesn’t mind it. “Your mom was driving up the Pacific Highway with a group of her friends, and they stopped to camp at First Beach in La Push. I was visiting Billy when we met on the beach. “ 

“Did you love her at first sight?” Robin teases me. The bandage movements are slower than before.

“I was instantly attracted to her. Her smile and her laugh. We spent a few days together before her friends were ready to continue their journey. Renee promised to visit me on the return trip. In her absence, I realized just how much I had fallen for Renée. She returned as promised, and I convinced her to stay when her friends left.”

“What is Bella’s mother like?” Willow sits in a nearby chair.

“Renée is impetuous and romantic by nature. She loves the passionate whirlwind type of relationship. I quickly proposed, and Renée accepted. We were married at the courthouse in Port Angeles, Washington, just a few weeks later.”

“What about your parents? “ Robin asks. My eyes stay trained on Bella’s wrist. The bandage is still.

“ Their health seemed to stabilize. I bought a small house down the street from my parents' home. I wanted to be close in case they needed me. For a little while, we were delirious usly happy. I was even happier when Renée found out she was pregnant with Bella a few months later.”

“Then, I ruined it,” Bella murmurs. 

“No! No, Bells! “ I shout and then quickly soften my tone as Bella tries to pull away. “Both my parents' conditions worsened, and my father needed me to help with my mom every day. At the same time, depression began to take a major toll on Renée. She wanted me to leave Forks with her and start over somewhere sunnier. But I couldn't do that; I couldn’t just leave my father to deal with everything. Renée had you. “ 

I brush a stray strand of hair from her face. “Renee’s depression was only compounded by the postpartum hormones. A few months after you were born, Renée decided she couldn't live in Forks anymore. She left with you while I was at work. I was devastated. “

Bella looks as if she is hearing this for the first time. I know I have told her this before. She knows her mom and my story about the divorce. “I wanted to follow her, but I couldn't leave my parents. I didn't contest the divorce or child support. All I asked for was time with you, Bells. You were . . . you are all that matters.”

Bella looks tentatively at me. She lays her head down on my chest. I cradle her head to my chest. “Is this ok?”

“uhuh.” Bella hums. I kiss her forehead again. Some instinct tells me that she needs to hear the rest. 

“Four years later, after the divorce, within six months of each other, my parents died. I was alone. I lived fully only in the single month each year that you came home. I devoted myself to my job and worked my way up through the ranks to become chief of police in Forks. It was just barely more than existing the rest of the time at first. Fishing and time spent with the Blacks kept me from floating away on the breezes. “

“Tell her a story of herself, Charlie. A favorite moment or two,” Robin pulls his phone out of his back pocket. There is a text message. He types something.

“You were a toddler when you were introduced to Jake. He was crying. You leaned over and kissed his tear-stained face. Jacob loved you as soon as he saw you. He stopped crying and beamed at you. You called him your Jacob. You were his guiding star even as a toddler. He followed where you lead. ” I chuckle—my little heartbreaker. 

“Do you remember the year after your grandparents died? You were six, and Jacob was four. “ I ask her. Bella mumbles something. I don’t quite catch it.+ I continue anyway. “ We were on First Beach with the Blacks. You and Jacob were playing along the tidepools. You fell into one of the pools. Rachel and Rebecca laughed. You blushed all the way to your hairline. Scrunched up your little face, I thought you were going to cry. Instead, you sat up in the pool and held out a hand. Jacob took your hand. He sat down next to you. You both sat there watching, holding hands, and talking about life in the tide pools. Little kid commentary about crabs darting to sea anemones closing themselves around pieces of food that drift into their openings. Starfish flank the rocks, holding on tight against their now dry surroundings. All around, clams squirt along the sand, and the mussels and barnacles sit stoically, waiting for the tide to rise so they can eat. You giggled and laughed. Eventually, you both climbed out to sit near some driftwood while Billy and I got a fire going. Sarah captured you two sitting there on the beach. It is the picture that hung on your corkboard.”

Tears fall from my eyes and splash on her face. “I love Sarah’s photo because it ties to the memory of moments before it was taken. Listening to you talk about what you saw and how you saw the world; It is a moment . . . I would live in forever. “

I sit and rock her. Time passes, and a knock at the door. In walks, a statuesque black woman and a tiny white one. The black woman's skin is set off by her coat's white; it is a deep umber with a coral flush to her cheeks. She is gorgeous. I straighten a little and try to suck in a lot. She offers me a knowing smile. The tiny woman to her side has a heart-shaped face with vibrant red hair. It is the color depicted in old paintings. Her smile is tentative.

“Hello, You must be Charlie,” She with wine-dark lips. “I am Yemayá. I am caring for Bella at the request of your Grandmother and Uncle.”

Yemayá gestures to Robin and the red-haired woman. “ May I have a moment alone with Bella.? I need to see if we are ready to begin her next phase of treatment. “

“Is that ok, Bells?” Bella nods at me. 

“Come, Charlie Boy, let me introduce myself to you again. “ the little woman’s voice brings up flashes of images. Being lost as a little boy, someone singing to me as I was found again

“Nain.” She nods and offers me a hand up. I snag a kiss to Bella’s head as I walk outside the door. I am nervous about crossing the threshold. Nain’s brow furrows. Then, her eyes widen, and she shoots a glare at Robin, who wilts a little as he walks behind us with Willow.

“Robin?” my Nain crosses her arms. It triggers a memory of her arguing with my father. She looks different in my memory. She is wearing this floaty gown, the dawn's colors with a golden horned crown set with rubies and amber. Her arms are crossed the same way, and my father was on the defensive. 

Robin stutters while Willow offers me her hand. She introduces herself formally as Willow Goodfellow, and I give her my name. I look at her outstretched hand. I don’t know why, but I think. . . I feel the need for more. I hold my arms wide, and Willow hugs me quickly. My Nain puts a hand to her mouth. She touches my arm with a trembling hand. Robin lays his hand on top of hers. Willow ducks into her father. I close my eyes. 


	11. Bella POV V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets her parasite removed, but still has trouble not buying all things Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anhangá is a spirit in Brazilian mythology that often protects animals (especially the females and young ones) and tends to appear as a white deer with red eyes. https://www.worldcat.org/title/michaelis-moderno-dicionario-da-lingua-portuguesa/oclc/39985943
> 
> Stephanie Meyer admits she did not research anything. Bella does more research than her. Carlisle's story of being a vampire hunter and hiding in a potato cellar is problematic. We tend to think of potatoes with all things English. They were not a common foodstuff when Carlisle was born. I am a history nerd. France, which gave us Pommes Frite that became French Fries, had 40 nationwide famines between 1500 and 1800, more than one per decade before the widespread adoption of the potatoes. I know it is fiction. I know it is fantasy, but my brain goes nope when I run across those things. Just so you know, carrots were not always orange. The dutch were carrot farmers and bred a new strain. They became a fad.
> 
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/speaking-of-science/wp/2016/05/10/scientists-may-finally-know-how-carrots-became-orange/  
> https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/how-the-potato-changed-the-world-108470605/  
> https://www.tuckertaters.com/potato-chronology.pdf
> 
> There really was a Cullen Baronetcy:  
> https://archive.org/details/cu31924092524390/page/n227/mode/2up 
> 
> There really was a plot.  
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/legacies/myths_legends/england/leeds/#:~:text=The%20Farnley%20Wood%20Plot%20of,their%20actions%20with%20their%20lives.
> 
> I thought about having the first fire engine figure in 13 February – Fire engines are used for the first time in England to control and extinguish a fire that breaks out at London Bridge, but not before 43 houses are destroyed.

* * *

_"Hey, Jacob!" I felt an unfamiliar surge of enthusiasm at his smile. I realized that I was pleased to see him. This knowledge surprised me. I smiled back, and something clicked silently into place, like two corresponding puzzle pieces. I'd forgotten how much I really liked Jacob Black._

* * *

Are you ready, Bella?” Yemayá is smiling. It would be more reassuring if she weren’t wearing a medical splash mask. She had given me the rundown of how this was going to work. I am strapped down and being held in place by my family. All the adult family members got a limb to hold. There is a surgical tray table set between Titania and Yemaya. It has a glass looking globe and a small piece of a vampire on it. Titania is to hold my left leg with Robin on the Right. Charlie holds my other arm. There is a vein throbbing in his forehead. He has been told it is a vampire bite. He doesn’t quite know what to make of being half fairy or his grandmother looks his age. He wants the full explanation after this is removed. I am not looking forward to that.

Willow has to keep her distance. She has her phone out, ready to record. Titania has scolded her, but Yemayá says Willow recording procedure. It could help her treat someone in the future. There aren’t many medical references for human /supernatural hybrids. Titania looks at Robin. He nods. Willow may need this at some point. She is a quarter fairy and more vulnerable than even an iron-bound Titania. Yemayá speaks to the room.

“Starting the procedure: I will be using a piece of the venom source to draw the stunted growth out of the patient. Specifically, the nasal bone was removed by Anhangá on August 15th. I am cutting the bandages now. “ Yemayá uses bandage shears to cut the gauze.

I look between her and the surgical table. Nasal bone moved on August 15th by Anhangá? That was the name the caretakers kept saying. I remember the white deer with red eyes and the hoof that came down on Edwards's face. That piece. . . that is his nose. 

“Yes, it is,” Robin confirms. I did not know I had spoken aloud. Charlie’s breathing is harsh. 

“He bit her?”Charlie’s voice is hoarse. 

Yemayá opens the gauze. “Not recently, the venom parasite is at least 16months old. It has been stunted by her fairy nature. “

"Edward didn't bite me. He sucked out the venom except that." I try to defend before Titania interrupts.

"You can't suck the venom out once it hits the blood. It soaks into tissues and the bloodstream. If he sucked until he didn't taste anyone else, it still meant he was flowing in your body." Titania growls. "Your own nature fought the change. If he had kept pumping in venom, you would have changed or died." 

"What the hell is that?" Charlie interrupts our argument, and our attention returns to what is happening.

"That is the start of a vampiric change. " Yemaya takes a deep breath. We all look at the abomination that is my left arm. It is hideous. It looks like a hellish combination of an intestine and Venus flytrap. It is a tube with teeth formed out of its own flesh: the marble skin of the vampires. Yemayá takes the piece of Edward in hand with the globe resting on top. 

“Vampires must be burned carefully. Even in the dismembered state, the individual segments will maneuver themselves to attempt to resurrect the whole. Given enough time and blood source, I am curious if they can reform as other parasitic organisms.” She holds the globe over my arm—the parasite twitches. I start feeling the slide of something inside my body. 

Charlie grips my arm tight. It inches its way like a worm. I see it start to hold itself upright. Yemaya moves the globe a little further out of reach. 

It wrinkles itself flat. It is screwing itself up like a face. I feel more tendrils sliding inside my arm like ants crawling in my veins. I grunt. I twitch. They hold my limbs. It wiggles like a cat about to pounce; each rocking motion feels like little spider legs coming from my chest. 

I start wheezing. I feel pressure on that side of my chest. Everything seems to be pressing in on my left side.

It shoots out suddenly. Yemaya forces the maw of a mouth around the globe. It has pulled the center mass out of my arm. It is an open tube. It flares, then closes. Tendrils are hanging off the back.

“That’s fucking nasty!” “Oh, my god. “ Brynti “

I hear the monitors start chiming. Yemaya runs her hand down the length of the tendrils. She gives a hard pull like she is drawing in a net. She doesn’t release the ends. She is pulling it out of my body. I feel the tugs into my chest. The globe swallows growth. She brings her opposite hand to the globe. The tendrils pull inside like a retracting measuring tape. There are still lengths of tentacles out of my body.

She makes this pulling motion twice more as the monitors scream. She has the last pieces of it in her hand. There is a wet pop as she pulls the end out of me. 

I am panting as Yemaya inspects the ends. Charlie is kissing my hair. I look at him. His eyes are wide. I collapse against my father. 

“Edward.” Yemaya’s voice is of the tides. It draws my eyes back. I see what looks like spines flare on the length of the creature. They hook and relax. She repeats it. The same flare, hook and relax motion. It looks like it wants to dig in. She brings the tail end up to the globe. The globe swallows it. All of the creature is writhing within it now. 

Yemayá removes her gloves and face shield. She puts her bare hand on the raw open edge of my arm. It is not bleeding, but you can see tissue cavern. I gag a little. I feel the sting of saltwater and try to jerk. She holds firm.

I feel the press of a warm ocean current against my wound. It increases in rhythms like a pounding surf or a heartbeat. It stops suddenly, and she releases my arm. I smell the sea. The hole is gone. There is pink new skin. I touch it tentatively. I trace the edges. There is no temperature difference, just the tenderness of a newly healed wound. 

Titania takes the globe and the piece of Edward. She has a grim smile. “I am in your debt, Yemaya.”

“What use will you have for those, Nain?” Willow’s chin is pulled into her neck. She looks revolted.

“Leverage and a demonstration, My Dear One.” Titania’s image slips. The air hums. I can see the manacle clearly. Her body glows and wavers like light on a hot sidewalk in Phoenix. “Leverage and a demonstration.”

I pass out. I dream of warm soda, rain being a soothing chant behind me, and my behind feeling waffle prints. A smile that lights up the world: Jacob.

Sometime later, I wake to a discussion between Titania and Charlie. Charlie’s face was in his cop mask.   
“I am a cop.”

Titania glances at me. “Hello, My Dear One, Robin and Willow went home.”

Titania has a to-go cup of something. She takes a sip. “You are. You are also half Fairy. Are you not drawn to maintaining the civil order? Are you not drawn to rivers and water? Does not simple hospitality and good manners draw you more than any outlandish display? That is a Seelie nature.”

“I, uh.” Charlie puts a hand on the back of his neck.;

“That is you, Charlie. “ My father gives me an embarrassed look. He does not recognize himself. He is special and kind.

“Charlie Boy, are you not drawn to the darker parts of life? You must see these horrors and punish those who commit them? You keep a calm façade in these moments to keep from giving vent to the heart that demands retribution; is this not so? The urge to destroy that which has harmed the innocent or honest. This is an Unseelie nature.”

Charlie blushes and lowers his eyes. Charlie? I know that Forks has almost zero crime despite the remoteness and general poverty of the area. I know he works on diversions for jail in drug or addiction cases. He wants them to get treatment. I had heard him arguing with the prosecutor enough. I know he keeps the other cases away from the home phone. The ones that make him stare off into space and hold his Ranier like it is a lifeline.

“So Seelie and Unseelie are not good and evil?” I am nibbling on my lower lip. I am remembering Willow’s descriptions. “Willow said that the courts had a lot of names: Seelie, the Shining Throne, the Court of Dreams, and Summer court are the Fairies associated with growth, sunlight, and creativity. Unseelie, the Obsidian Throne, the Court of Nightmares, and Winter court are the Fairies associated with loss, darkness, and dark creativity .’

“Correct. What goes across all courts: all Fairy have an attraction to people who create with either their words, hands, or bodies. We can sit for hours watching someone embroider, for example, or weave. The observation of such fuels our nature. Our presence, in turn, fuels their creativity.”

I thought of the wolf charm Jacob gave me and days sitting on a milk crate. “Would repairing motorcycles count?”

“If they were fit for the tip, yes.” Charlie shoots us both a look. I avert my eyes from Charlie.

“Tip is a dump. If the bikes were absolute rubbish, repairing them would be creative because it involves seeing the potential. You have to have a vision of what these can be. Another thing all Fairy hold inviolate is food and hospitality. “ She looks a little embarrassed. “ There was a time where if an innkeeper watered his wine, served worm-ridden bread, or adulterated butter; it would set the butter sprites upon you. They would break crockery and refuse to leave until all the stores were emptied. 

“They would, what?’ Charlie’s eyebrows were up. He was not particularly thrilled with this bit of history. I cannot quite believe what I am hearing either. 

Titania squints her eye and wrinkles in embarrassment. “We hold to hospitality, and words have meaning. Innkeepers would use signs that indicated their holdings were to our customs. They would water wine and serve contaminated food to those who purchased in good faith. A buttery sprite would come to live in the pantries of dishonest inns and taverns, eating and drinking everything in sight and causing financial misfortune. The only way to get rid of the buttery spirit is for the owner of the establishment to become honest and ethical in his or her business practices. They would seal the compact with a fresh loaf of bread, new butter, honey, and wine.”

“Buttery Sprite.” Charlie’s mustache twitches. I can’t help it. I snort. 

“Yes. Buttery Sprite. “ Titania sits up a little straighter. “Butter is important. Tour de Beurre or Butter Tower in the Cathedral of Rouen, in northwestern France construction, was paid entirely by tithes for butter use by nobles during Lent.”

My great grandmother is defending the importance of butter. I snicker. I can’t help it. Titania winks at me. Charlie and I burst into belly laughs. We laugh till tears form. I gain some approximation of a straight face. As ridiculous and frightening as my world has been, the knowledge of buttery sprites is just magnificent. How ridiculous is this world?

“Hennain?” Titania beams, so I continue with a half-smile “Are potatoes part of Fairy culture because Charlie and I love some French fries?”

“No, my Dear One. “ She rolls her eyes at Charlie and I when we laugh again. “ You have to realize that potatoes came too late to the Old World for common Fairy customs. Sir Walter Raleigh introduced potatoes to Ireland in 1589 on the 40,000 acres of land near Cork. It took nearly four decades for the potato to spread to the rest of Europe. It was a boon to the tables and cuisines of the world. It was still only for the wealthy for a good while. Fairies are more even-handed. Did you know potatoes were thought to be aphrodisiacs in the early 1600s?”

“No!” Charlie and I both exclaim.

“Yes! William, William Shakespeare, wrote about them in Merry Wives of Windsor and Troilus and Cressida. Falstaff used their expense and aphrodisiac qualities to make a move on Mrs. Ford. Thersites the “Scurrilous greek” makes a nob joke. They were a rare novelty.”

“ Wow.” I laugh. Charlie and Titania laugh. A penis joke about potatoes in Shakespeare. I missed that portion of literature in Forks High School. Jake would fall to the floor laughing. Edward would be mortified. I think of poor Carlisle hiding in a potato cellar for his change after an unsuccessful vampire hunt. The laughter dies. Oh, crap. I said that out loud. 

“Twll din pob saes “ Titania growls. I gape at Titania. 

“All English are assholes.” Charlie deadpans. Titania is gritting her teeth. She looks like she if fighting the words.

“ I have met Carlisle Cullen. He was present during the last treaty signing between Fairy and Vampires. “Titania spits the words. “His father was Sir Abraham Cullen, 1st Baronet. Abraham Cullen was an English merchant and politician who sat in the House of Commons. Abraham was made a baronet in 1661. This is the time of the English Restoration of the Monarchy from the Republican era. Carlisle was one of those who participated in the Farnley Wood Plot.”

“That is not true.” How dare she? I know who Carlisle is. But do you, honey? Why do you trust everything that Dr. Fang says? My inner Jacob is scowling.

“All that I just said can be found in history. The first pamphlet about potatoes was in 1664 by John Forrester You can find it any number of research papers. The wonderful thing of this modern era, you can find historical documents uploaded for common use. Historians can share all sorts of documents, including recordings of births, deaths, and trial transcripts.” She reaches into a briefcase near her chair. She pulls out an Ipad. She hands it to me. “Search for it. Charlie’s birthday: month, date, and year open the device.”

I do not need to prove to myself what I know to be true. She looks at me with a challenge. I will prove her wrong. I open the Ipad. It seems it is linked to an international wireless account. I open the browser.

“While you are doing that, tell me how you dated and married a vampire?” Charlie comes to look over my shoulder. Damnit.


	12. Jacob POV V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob starts digging out of a choice made in a pain. He has to figure out how to respect Leah's feelings, but make his own clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a chapter. I want to get out before I start hacking to pieces because I know where I want it to go, but my inner critic is relentless.
> 
> The Quilete people have fascinating traditions. I am going to try and encompass their real believes with S. Meyers world. It will not be wholly one or the other. Cheers!
> 
> I am a big believer in choice. I have never been a sixteen year old boy. I imagine there is a lot of emotional pain that we as a society tend to over look.

> "Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire.”

I am watching an old-style clock tick away seconds of my life in a folding metal chair that is crooked. I wonder if I stare hard enough at that clock, I could go back in time like that movie, Butterfly Effect. Wait, that wasn’t the movie. Was it Clockstoppers? Crap. I never thought I would long for a vampire so much as sitting through this safer sex class being lead by Sue and Dr. Tulukaruq. All the wolves and imprints were here. 

I try to pinpoint where this had gone sideways. When I had told Dad about Robin Goodfellow and Dr. Tulukaruq? When I talked with Leah? When we met with Dr. Tulukaruq? Was that it? Maybe?

_________________________________________________________________________________

“A Fairy? You think this Robin could be a Fairy?” Billy’s face is smooth. 

“Look, it sounds nuts. I chased him, and he got away from me when there was no way he should have. “ Embry blushes from embarrassment. 

“It is not so nuts as you might think. Our stories tell of Kwati, the Transformer who created us all. He traveled slaying monsters and meeting other immortals: Dwarves, Stars, and animal spirits including Raven.” Billy twisted his wedding band. “ Kwati turned male and female wolf spirits into those who became the Quileute.”

“Raven is a trickster, right?” Per my memory, Puck was a trickster in Shakespeare... The last name is Yup'ik, word for Raven. “ I heard a Raven when I met Dr. Tulukaruq. Maybe Robin faked us out there?”

“He gave you a card, correct?” Billy and I both look weird at Embry. The what the fuck in my face is strong. Embry grins. “Ask him to the community center, and we talk.”

“Ask?” I think about it. 

“Ask, but verify the info. It makes sense.” Embry smiles. “We don’t know what is going on. We can do some research on the web and our own legends.”

I look at my brother. I relax. He has my back, and I have his. I call and leave a voicemail for a meeting with the Doctor and my dad. Embry is staying for dinner. It is odd, but not when Rachel returns with Paul. We had all sat around and eaten dinner before, but never knowing that Embry was my brother. We talk of everything and nothing. I hear Leah come to the door. Paul, Embry, and I share a glance.

“ I need to step outside. “Rachel's shoulders tense. I dread this conversation. I open the door. Leah is standing there. She is dressed in shorts and a blue t-shirt. She inclines her head towards the woods behind my house- past the Taj. I nod my head. I gather my strength. I think of days spent with the girl I love. When I next see her, Will the wolf demand I kill her? Can I stop it?

“I talked with my mom.” Leah starts as we are just past the Taj.” There is a chance I could get pregnant from our stay at the cabin.”

I stop and turn to her. She looks at the ground. I touch her arm. She looks up, and I see some emotion that I can’t or won’t name there.

“I am not ready to be a father. I will support your choice.” My words hit Leah like a jolt of electricity. I swear I can feel my hairs stand on end from the rage that pours off of her.

“Because I am not Bella Fucking Swan?” Leah’s face screws up in a snarl. Her lips peel from her teeth in a way that shouldn’t be possible in a human face. My brain conjures an image of Bella pregnant. In my fantasies, she is older, and I am too. I try to imagine her pregnant now—my mind rebels. 

“I wouldn’t be ready if you were Bella either. I am sixteen. I haven’t finished high school. We both live with our parents, and neither of us has jobs. You want to go to college, and so do I. I will support your choice.” I keep my temper. It would not do Leah or me any good for me to scream at her or snapback.

Leah deflates. “I took the morning after pill before I came over. Mom had it waiting for me. When I did not come home, she got two doses from a doctor at the hospital. “ 

“How long till we know for sure one way or the other?” I feel a weight come off my shoulders. 

“ She is going to do a physical exam in two weeks. I am taking another dose in two days. A regular person shouldn’t take it so close together, but my wolf metabolism makes dosing difficult. Apparently, sperm can live for six days. The pill can work up to five. “

And the weight is back on. FUCK! I want to run. I can’t. How do I deal with the waiting to know? Christ! I

“Ok. We will get through this. “ I sound so fake to my own ears. Leah looks dubious. She nods her head. I take a deep breath. 

“Leah, I am going to be sorting through some things with my family in the next few days. We, as a pack, are going to be figuring out what killed those vampires. I want to set a time to check in with you. Would you be ok with us talking after the second dose?”

“You don’t want to deal with me till then?”

I don’t rise to the bait. “ I want to have clear expectations so that you know that I am not ignoring you.”

Leah huffs. “ Meet at your house or mine, Black?”

“I will come to your house after six p.m. in two days. “ I make it definite because I need it. I need to make small goals. Just get to one milestone, I can then concentrate on the next.

“Ok. “ Leah’s voice wavers. I give her a reassuring smile. A week ago, I would have pulled her into a hug. It would have been instinct. Now. Now, I do not know where our lines are anymore. I made a choice in a moment of pain. It is rippling out like a rock in a pond. My relationship with Leah is silt strewn. Now, it is all murky. 

I start heading back to my house. I am just done. I want to sleep for a week, but I am going to have to tell my dad. Ugh, Rachel is going to freak out. Sigh. I got this?

I want to ask for privacy. Pack mind makes that impossible while in wolf form. It is my human form and life that keeps getting fucked up by secrets. Rachel makes a snide comment about Leah when I talk to my dad. I point out that she is a college graduate who is dating a senior in high school. I am not too certain about the legality of their relationship. Rachel simmers down real quick. I stumble to my too-small bed. I hope for dreamless sleep. I am not that lucky. 

I call for Bells in my dream. I am running through the forest. I hear her voice calling to me, encouraging me to turn here, to run faster. I stop in the meadow where we killed the Leech with the dreads. Bella is there sitting on a blanket with Charlie and people I don’t recognize. It is a picnic. I guess. There is a gazebo or what is it called for a tent with no sides. Charlie is dressed like something out of a period movie- Shakespeare in Love, maybe? He has a purple vest thing with suns and moons. These guys are putting a crown and a cape on Charlie. One of them is Robin Goodfellow, but his ears are pointed as well as his teeth. I shiver.

Bella is in this deep purple dress with golden suns and silver half-moons. A woman in an antler crown with deep red hair is brushing Bella’s hair. A girl with ink-black hair in blue velvet is holding a little crown thing for Bella that is a mix of gold and silver. The woman’s dress is red and covered in suns. The girl’s blue velvet is covered in silver half-moons that match her silver crown. Bell's eyes widen when she sees me. I keep waiting for her eyes to go red in the dream. They stay warm and human. My Bells eyes light up when she recognizes me.

“ Jacob. . .” she whispers. She stands up. I rush to her side. I pray to whatever spirits still hear me. 

“Let me hold her even in this fantasy without my nightmares taking it away.” The doctor Raven is there. He is in a cape of black feathers. He is dancing near flames and catches part of the flames in his hands. He walks it over to where I am holding Bells. He offers it to me.

“Dreams have power, Son.” Charlie’s voice echoes as I wake. 


	13. Charlie POV III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella, Charlie, and Titania do a little talking and research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only added Carlisle as the first Baronet Abraham Cullen's son. He had three, according to history. The only names listed for his sons are Jon and Rushout. No name has been given for the third. :)  
> Abraham Cullen is listed as proposing a tax on coaches on the official parliament and house of common's sites. You can find them. 
> 
> 1662 Charles II marries Catherine and the Royal Society is formed( National Academy for Sciences)  
> 1663 -Really was a frost in august that year that damaged crops.
> 
> TW is Twilight Novel. The number is the Chapter. Run Screaming if someone goes from can't stand you to can't live without you in five days. I don't list Midnight Sun which tells Edwards POV. He really does consider killing everyone in the class on the first day. He thinks about killing an unaware Jake because he told Bella of the legends
> 
> January  
> 17th (Mon) – Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington. (SM-TL)  
> 18th (Tue) – She meets Edward Cullen, who is drawn to her blood. Edward leaves Forks for Alaska for one week to avoid killing Bella. (TW1)  
> 24th (Mon) – Edward returns to Forks (TW2) (SM-TL).  
> 25th (Tue) – Car accident (TW3) (SM-TL)  
> 26th – March 1st (Tue) – Edward avoids Bella ( TW4)(SM-TL)  
> March  
> 2nd (Wed.) – Bella is asked to the dance by Mike, Eric, and Tyler. Edward spends the night in Bella’s room without her being aware of it.(TW4) (TW14)  
> 3rd (Thurs.) – Bella sits with Edward at lunch – Blood testing – Bella nearly passes out, and Edward drives her home. (TW5)  
> 4th (Fri) – Edward hunts with Emmett (TW5)  
> 5th (Sat) – Bella goes to First Beach and meets Jacob Black – Jacob tells Bella about the cold ones being the enemy of the wolf – Bella has a horrible dream about Edward. (TW6–7)  
> 6th (Sun) – Bella searches the Internet for information about vampires – she walks in the wood to clear her head. (TW7)  
> 7th (Mon) – Very sunny – Edward does not attend school (TW7)  
> 8th (Tues) – Sunny again – Edward does not attend school – Bella shops in Port Angeles and is nearly attacked by thugs – Edward saves her and admits he is a vampire and that he can hear everyone’s thoughts but Bellas. (TW7–8–9)  
> 9th (Wed) – Edward and Bella let it be known they are a “couple” – Bella asks all the questions. (TW10)  
> 10th (Thurs) – Edward’s turn to ask questions. (TW11)  
> 11th (Fri) – Edward leaves after lunch to hunt with Alice. (TW12)  
> 12th (Sat) – Edward takes Bella to the Meadow. They spend the night together with Edward, just holding Bella as she sleeps.(TW13–14)  
> 13th (Sun) – Edward introduces Bella to his family – the baseball game – James targets Bella – Bella tells her father she is leaving Forks. (TW15–16–17–18–19)  
> 14th (Mon) – Alice, Jasper, and Bella arrive in Phoenix (TW20)  
> 16th (Wed) James tricks Bella into running away and meeting him – Bella nearly dies, and Edward is forced to drink her blood to save her from becoming a vampire. (TW21–22–23)  
> 18th (Fri) – Bella awakens in the hospital with multiple injuries. (TW24)

* * *

“I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice... My face... Even my smell. As if I'd need any of that. As if you could outrun me! As if you could fight me off!” - Edward.

* * *

I am sitting in a garden in the late afternoon sun with my daughter and my grandmother. On the one hand, I could only be more content if I had a Vitamin R in my hand. On the other, my mind is trying to grasp that I am five hours ahead in time due to time zones and in Brazil. It was over three, almost four hours ago, that Robin, my uncle, knocked on my door. I let him in, and nothing has been the same.

I have journeyed across the world to my daughter in an instant. I have learned that there are vampires, shapeshifters, and all manner of other things. . . I am a half-fairy. 

The last one is the hardest for me to accept. The other is my Bells, who is holding my hand while trying to make sense of what she has learned or what has been pointed out to her. She is shattered. The last hour and a half have been grueling. We took a break in the garden of the hospital. 

Bells is finding out the facts of history were different than what she was told or understood. She had become frustrated with Titania. Titania, my nain, issued her a challenge. It started with Bella searching on the iPad. Bella starts with what she thinks is the easiest to prove. The potato cellar. She starts with the public, academic sites like Oxford, the Royal Gardening Institute, and the like. The answers are as Titania had said. Potatoes were an item of the rich or academia when Carlisle was turned. There is an entire section on how in Shakespeare’s plays, he used them as an equivalent to diamonds.

Bella is shaking her head as she found page after page how the potato did not reach wide adoption till almost a century later. There was no way that a slum had a potato cellar. Turnips and parsnips were the root vegetables of choice. Even then, the quantity required to hide a full-grown man would not be within the means of anyone who would inhabit a slum. There was a severe frost in August that damaged crops.

Titania directed her to search for London and Cullen with the year he had given for his turning. It turned up the 1st Baronet Abraham Cullen. Several sites pulled up. She started with the history of Parliament and then the House of Commons. They referenced other pages. Bella followed the trails to find lists of the man's children. The Baronet had three sons: Jon, Rushout, and Carlisle. She looked defeated. Bella compared three sites on each trail that listed the Baronet. She put down the iPad. Titania took one of her hands and rubbed it while I took the other. 

I asked her again to tell me how she came to marry a vampire. Bella, in a small voice, started with her move to Forks. Her first day and his extreme reaction to her. Bella admitted she was curious about him and his family. Because how they kept apart and how Alice had come up to her, it made her feel seen. He saved her from a van collision a week after she arrived. She told me that she dreamed of him coming into her room despite how he seemed to avoid her in school.

I interrupted her, “Did he come into your room? Without your knowledge or permission?”

“He did.” Bella offers with a hitch, “ He watches me sleep. “ 

My expression must be frightening because she blurts out, “He was trying to learn about me since he couldn’t hear my thoughts like other people. “

“He what?!”

“ Some vampires have unique gifts or talents. “ Titania states. She waves her arm in a circle. “ Fairy and fairy blood have immunity to many of their talents. “

I caught that she said many. Titania did not say immunity to all their talents. “He can’t read my or Bell's thoughts?”

Before Titania can speak, Bells jumps in. “No, Edward can hear a tone of what Charlie thinks. “

Titania nods and takes a hair tie out of her jeans pocket. “It is a choice for us. We can be closed off or open. “

“Why would I choose to be closed off?” “ Why would I choose to let him know anything?”

Titania grins. She tyes off the loose braid and points at Bella and me in turn.” You are protective of yourself and distrusting of others. You are protective of her and want the world to know you as you are”. 

Huh. I did clean my gun whenever he came to pick up Bella. The implied threat very obvious. You hurt my daughter, and I am no longer the law—that sort of makes sense to me. Something bothers me. “Where the hell were his so-called parents while he was breaking into your room? What did they think he was doing?”

Bells frown at that. “The hospital may be for Carlisle. Esme, I have no idea what she does with her time since she doesn’t sleep.”

“What do you mean she doesn’t sleep?” This is news to i. Titania’s face is neutral. It is too neutral. 

“Vampires do not need to sleep. They never get tired.” Bells is thoughtful looking. Titania cocks her head and looks up at me.

“Does that mean all of them were awake and aware he was sneaking off into your room?” I feel powerless. He was coming in and out of her room before they were even dating without me knowing.

“Yes.” Bella’s brows furrowed. Titania rustles in her bag. She finds the items that she was searching for in her bag. 

“Continue, My Dear One.” Titania hands me a notepad and pens. She has a set for herself. 

“Why are you taking notes?” Bells look at Titania. Titania looks Bells in the eye.

“I have to know what actions happened and when. It is, so I am prepared to handle the violations of our treaty. Your father is still in a bit of shock over the events, but he is a police chief. He can detect details that others miss.”

“Why? What is going to happen?” Bells shivers.

Titania smiles a shark-like smile. “You, Charlie, and I are going to meet with Carlisle and two other members of his coven in a few days. I am waiting for Bran as the King of the Shining Throne to give me his permission to act on his behalf. I intend to arbitrate a path that leaves you living without a complete power vacuum within the Vampires. “

“What?”

“ I am seeking to arbitrate this breach with the Vampires and the Fae. What works in the Vampire’s favor is that it has not been determined if you and your father are heirs to either throne. Did he think of harming you when he first met you?”

“He told me that he thought about killing everyone in the classroom so that he could drink me without witnesses. He left school for a week to go hunting in Alaska.”

My face feels hot. Titania shakes her head slightly. She is telling me to tamp down my reaction. I take a deep breath. 

“Continue your story, Bells.” I let the breath out slowly. I prepare to take notes. I don’t intend to interrupt Bells unless it is for clarification. I have to be calm. We learn of Bella’s fascination with Edward. Her learning of the treaty between the Quiellette wolves and the Cold Ones from Jacob. Without realizing it, Jacob had broken a treaty.

“Did Edward find out that Jacob had broken the treaty?” I ask as Titania shoots out a question. “How did Edward react to Jacob telling you about the Cold Ones when Edward found out?

“He thought of killing Jake. “ Bells defends Jake. “Jake did not know it was real. He hadn’t phased yet. He was just trying to impress me with a scary story.”

We encourage her to continue with her timeline. Her search of vampires on the internet. Her shopping trip with Angela and the girls. Her near run-in with some aggressive men in Port Angeles. Edward’s rescue and admission of being a vampire.

I had to ask,” Edward used other people’s minds to follow you in Port Angeles before you were dating?” Titania followed up,” Does he often use other people’s minds to monitor your behavior and location?”

Bells mumbled and explained about Alice’s gift of precognition. “When did the Cullen’s move to Forks due to Alice’s visions?”

Her answer is a kick in the gut with a Steel toed boot. Two years. They had been planning on finding her for two years. Before I even had a hope of my daughter living with me, they were looking to take her away. I was stupefied with anger. I defended them from Billy, the tribe, and what I thought were small minded people. 

“Do you know how often Alice saw your death in the visions?” Titania's voice was cool. Bells looked flummoxed. I pinned my daughter with the stare of the Chief of Police. Bella admitted that even before they went to a meadow, he displayed his powers for the first time. Alice had seen a knot of visions that included Bella’s death, her life as a vampire, and a human with Edward. 

They knew he could or would murder her. Edward and Alice knew that my daughter would die as likely as she would live. 

“How soon after you started dating did Edward say that he would not wish to live if you died?”Titania pushes again. Bells is defensive and said that it was hard for Edward to be around people fumbling something about Mike Newton and Angela's thoughts. He was jealous because of how they thought of her. Titania was scribbling notes. “Did this make you not want to be around Mike, Angela, and the rest of your friends?”

Bella's eyes kept shift back and forth. She is thinking. I ask her to continue to more revelations about the Cullens. Bells layout their ages and detailsof their transformations. I keep the disdain out of my voice, barely. “Carlisle turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett without their permission? Esme after a suicide attempt, Rosalie after a rape, and Emmett after a bear attack?”

"Why are they around people? How can they be around people? "She tries to duck around how long they each have been “vegetarian.” Bella admits that Edward likely killed 48 people during his rebellious phase. 

She explains the math. She tells me of Willow's calculations. I have to correct her. “ Willow got the math wrong. 2 people a month for 4 years is 96.”

“Two is a low number. “ Titania looks up and catches Bell's eyes. I had heard the phrase eyes that bore into a person to break down a lie. Titania’s eyes are the green of summer. Her eyes cast down illusions. Titania continued. “ At least once a week is more likely; they are addicted to blood. Human blood is like being hit with a speedball- a mixture of cocaine and heroin to a vampire.”

The word triggers something in Bella. Bells start saying something about being Edwcard’s personal heroin, his singer. Titania shimmers in my sight, and Bells looks horrified. I have to ask,” Have any of them encountered a singer? How did that work out for the person?”

Bella’s shoulders slump. She says a name. I encourage her on. The laughing boy Emmett had found his singers. The family had to move because of his lapses. I can see the connections forming to those statements in Bella’s mind. She continues.

“Allice Cullen saw you, and she became friends years before the move to Forks. She saw enough to buy the shirt Edward wore to the meadow but did not see this James and his coven?”

Bella sputtered about decisions and the impact on Alice’s visions. The lengths they went to throw James, a tracker, off the scent. How Alice had been turned in an attempt to escape her death at James’s hands, Alice knew how relentless he was.

“James was the reason Alice was turned?” I ask. 

“Yes, Alice had a friendly vampire at the asylum. He liked testing her abilities. The vampire turned her because he did not want James to kill her and for him to lose access to her gifts . . .” I can see the mental connection to those facts being made in her mind.

“Would it be reasonable that Alice expected the same to happen to you?” Titania asked, taking a sip from a water bottle.

“Um. Uh. ”Bella stuttered.

“How many days between your meeting of Edward and this attempt on your life?”

“I don’t know.”

“Charlie, when did she enroll in high school?” Titania looks at me and then Bells,” When did he confess he was a Vampire? When were you attacked by this, James?”

“January 18th  a for when she enrolled in High School. The hospital bills were all for March 16th ” Shit. Fuck that whole miserable family. That is less than two months. I see Titania’s point. I know they didn’t start dating till around the beginning of March. They started sometime before Bella told me she was leaving Forks on the 13th of March.

“When did he tell you he was a vampire, Bella?” I ask again. 

“It was right after I was attacked in Port Angeles. It was March the 8th.”

That information hangs out there. In five days, he convinced her to date him. In five days, her life was threatened by James. She was enamored with Cullen to the point she fled with Jasper, who murdered thousands, and Alice, who could see Edward meeting Bella two years with absolute trust.

“My Dear One, I want to stop here for now. I have some homework for both of you to complete later this evening by yourselves. “

“You sound like a therapist,” I say with a forced laugh.

“I am.” Titania's reply is flat. “ I cannot treat either of you, but I want to give you each a chance to take stock of where you are with some worksheets. I know other therapists who are knowledgeable about the true nature of the world. I can give you names for you to find out who fits you best.”

I take in a breath. I think I would rather roll in broken glass, but I look at my daughter. My Bells is broken, and I am not whole. Bella is crying. “ You don’t want to help me?”

Titania strokes Bella’s face. 

“My Dear One, I love you. I would do you more harm because I love you.” Titania looks at me. “ I cannot be neutral. I have hopes and dreams for both of you that are my own wants. I . . You need someone who is solely in your corner but will not make excuses for you. “

Titania takes a deep breath. “ I am not that strong.”


	14. Bella POV VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some emotions from Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot diagnose a fictional character. Bella shows symptoms in the books of complex PTSD. She doesn't view herself as worthy to start with Edward. If she was a real child who took over her mom's finances and gave her own mother talks about safe sex, this would be a case for chronic neglect.
> 
> Complex PTSD Symptoms:
> 
> Difficulty controlling emotions. It's common for someone suffering from C-PTSD to lose control over their emotions, which can manifest as explosive anger, persistent sadness, depression, and suicidal thoughts.  
> Negative self-view. C-PTSD can cause a person to view themselves in a negative light. They may feel helpless, guilty, or ashamed. They often have a sense of being completely different from other people.  
> Difficulty with relationships. Relationships may suffer due to difficulties trusting others and a negative self-view. A person with C-PTSD may avoid relationships or develop unhealthy relationships because that is what they knew in the past.  
> Detachment from the trauma. A person may disconnect from themselves (depersonalization) and the world around them (derealisation). Some people might even forget their trauma.  
> Loss of a system of meanings. This can include losing one's core beliefs, values, religious faith, or hope in the world and other people.

* * *

_“Even more, I had never meant to love him. One thing I truly knew - knew it in the pit of my stomach, in the center of my bones, knew it from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet, knew it deep in my empty chest - was how love gave someone the power to break you"_

* * *

My Hennain says she is not strong enough to help me. I start crying harder. I am so broken. She was the Queen of the Fairy Court, and she can’t help me. I should leave. I am well enough. I should have Edward get me and save them the trouble. I am just that broken. Charlie couldn’t help me. I look at him. I don’t even realize that I am speaking out loud. It slips out. Both Charlie and Titania are telling me no. Charlie tries to comfort me. I slap his hands away. I start hitting at both of them. I am screaming and crying incoherently. I am angry. I am sad. I am so tired of never being deemed worth anyone's attention but Edwards. Charlie never fought for me. 

“Why didn’t you come to get me when Mom moved away? Wasn’t I worth fighting for?”

“Oh, Bells.” Charlie pulls me into his arms. He is keeping my arms to my sides. “You are worth everything. . . I thought you needed your mom.” 

“Tell the whole of it, Charlie. It may hurt, but silence has harmed her enough. “ Titania whispers. Charlie rocks me in his arms. “. . . And the courts would not grant custody to a young deputy with two dying parents over a new mother. The lawyers I met with laughed me out of their offices.”

I sob harder. Titania wraps her arms around both of us as far as she is able. She rubs both of Charlie and me on the back in soothing circles. “My Dear Ones, I am so sorry for not being there for you. You have a right to anger and hurt. Know this. You are worth leveling mountains for and striding through Hell. “

Charlie chuckles, and I can feel the vibration of it against my face. “ A little dramatic, isn’t it, Nain?”

Titania kisses the back of my head. Her voice is sad. “You say that, but how do you think you got here, Charlie Boy?” 

Charlie pulls away enough to look Titania in the face. His face asks the question. I feel her take a breath and hold it. “ Robin opened a doorway through a realm that you would know as Hell. Humans who see it lose their minds or their lives from shock. “ 

She places a hand on Charlie’s mouth before he can speak. “ Robin risked having himself rent into pieces if you opened your eyes. It would make him vulnerable to what dwells within that place. Robin is not a son of my blood. You could be restored as you are part of my family. He could not. He must have felt desperate. “

“Were there no other options for him to get me here? “ My head is on my father’s chest. I can hear his heart pounding, but his hold on me is soft. He is still slightly rocking me. Titania places her hand over mine on Charlie’s chest.

“The paths of the world that you both could stride as you are, Unseelie. “ She smiles at us both. “You could circle the world in minutes if either of you were trained.” 

Titania sighs.

“But you have not been trained.” Titania’s face hardens and then crumbles. “In our errors, you both have been rendered vulnerable to all manner of harms. You have the rights to anger and all manner of feelings towards us as your kin.” 

She turns away from us. “ I am sorry for my part. “

She gathers her things. “ I hope to find a place in your lives. I will give you some time alone. Under your Blessing, My Dear Ones.”

“Under your Blessing.” Charlie and I repeat. She leaves us in the garden. She stops just before the entrance to the hospital. 

“Talk and truly listen to one another. “ She is gone. Now, it is just Charlie and me. He keeps holding me close. His grip is loose. I could pull away if I want. Charlie doesn’t let go. It is a new thing for me. On the one hand, my father and I have always been awkward with affection. I have never known how to ask for or against any hugs. Charlie seems to be reticent to hold me. Or I thought he was. His hugs have always been one arm and quick.

I want to break away, but I also don’t. Some part of me wonders if it is like a game of chicken. Who will pull away first? A spiteful voice inside my head says he will break away. He always lets me go.

“Bells.”

“Yes, Charlie” He still has not let go. I am waiting. He will pull away. 

“I called into the station when Yemaya was setting up the . . procedure. I have taken leave for the next two weeks as a . . start.” Charlie slowly presses his lips to my hair. “ I am here for you. “

He says the last like a question. It is a request for permission. I argue with myself about saying anything. I don’t want to be needy. I don’t want to be a burden. I have always been self-sufficient. I never wanted to be a burden. I remember what Titania said. Talk, she said. “ I want you to stay.”

“Thank you. Bells” Charlie squeezes me closer. It is nice. He thanked me for saying I wanted him? I stay there with my dad swaying with me in his arms like a dance. I let the shadows change on the garden walls. He has not pulled away.

“Do you want to call Jake and let him know you are alive?”


End file.
